Amor en pausa
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee es una de las chicas más populares de la universidad, al igual que lo había sido del instituto, pero pronto se da cuenta de que ello ha sido la causa de que su mejor amigo ya no esté a su lado. Y ello va a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito _en cursiva _son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando llegué a la universidad, aparqué en mi lugar habitual y un par de chicos vinieron corriendo hacia mí y me abrieron la puerta del coche. Cogí mo bolso del asiento del copiloto, cogí las llaves del coche y salí.

Uno de los chicos cerró la puerta de mi coche, cerré los seguros y fui hacia el edificio que tenía enfrente, donde estaba mi primera clase de la mañana, a la cual llegaba tarde. El otro chico me abrió la puerta y entré en el edificio.

- Buenos días. - dijo un chico con el que me crucé por el pasillo.

- Buenos días, Emmett.

No solía hablar con nadie que no fuera de mi grupo de amigos y, por ello, una de mis mejores amigas me echó la bronca cuando me la encontré al lado de la puerta del aula.

- ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo? - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo.

- No he hecho nada. - me defendí, intentando que me soltara. - Rose, me estás haciendo daño.

- Le has hablado al empollón baboso. - dijo entre dientes. Estaba realmente enfadada. - nosotras no hablamos con esa gente.

- Solo le he dicho buenos días. - al fin conseguí soltarme de su mano y entré en el aula, que ya estaba llena.

Rosalie y yo fuimos hacia la última fila. Dos chicas se pusieron en pie en cuanto nos vieron llegar y fueron a sentarse en los únicos asientos que quedaban libres en la primera fila. Me senté, dejé el bolso encima de la mesa y saqué mi libro.

- No vulevas a hablar con uno de esos frikis. - dijo Rosalie, acercándose a mi oído, susurrando. - Si vuelves a hacerlo, creerán que pueden hablar con nosotras.

- Vale. Perdona, Rose.

En ese momento, la señora Swan entró en el aula y fue hacia su mesa. Sacó su libro y comenzamos con nuestra clase de Shakespeare. Rosalie no dejaba de mirarme y de negar con la cabeza. La verdad es que Rosalie, a veces, podía ser bastante imbécil.

En el instituto; Rosalie, Tanya, Victoria y yo, habíamos sido las chicas más populares. Lo fuimos durante cuatro años y lo seguíamos siendo después de dos años de universidad.

No podía negar que, a veces, me gustaba ser envidiada, pero ello no nos daba derecho a despreciar a los demás, pero parecía que Rosalie no lo entendía, y Tanya y Victoria parecían estar siempre de acuerdo con ella, pero yo ya estaba empezando a cansarme de esa situación.

Como siempre, la clase fue larga pero preciosa. Por algo me había decidido a estudiar literatura y mi autor favorito era Shakespeare. Siempre lo había sido, y todo gracias a mi madre, que siempre me había leído las obras del gran William.

- ¿Renesmee?

- ¿Eh?

- Renesmee, estás en las nubes. - dijo Rosalie, chasqueando los dedos frente a mi cara. - Vemga, vámonos. Tenemos clase de video con Cullen.

- Si, vamos.

- Yo voy tirando.

Rosalie se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de los demás. Al final, me quedé sola en el aula, con la profesora. Cogí mis cosas, guardé mi libro en el bolso y también fui hacia la puerta.

- Espere un momento, señorita Cullen.

- Si, señora Swan. - dije, volviéndome hacia ella. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No. Solo quería darte tu examen, ya que ayer no te dignaste a aparecer en clase. - dijo, sacando un par de folio de su maletín de cuero marrón.

- Si, es que tuve problemas con el coche. - dije, cogiendo mi examen. - ¿Un nueve con seis? - exclamé, indignada.

- Si.

- Pero si era un examen de diez! ¿En qué me equivoqué?

- Está marcado en rojo. - dijo, señalando los nombres de los dos protagonistas de Sueño de una noche de verano.

- Me equivoqué en el orden de los apellidos. - Murmuré, alucinada.

- Así es.

- ¿No me pones un diez porque intercambié los apellidos de los protagonistas? - dije, empezando a levantar la voz sin querer. - ¡Esto es el colmo!

- No levantes la voz.

- ¡Pero mamá! - exclamé, mientras que me quitaba el examen de las manos. - No es justo.

- Te equivocaste.

- Solo fue un lapsus. Sabes perfectamente que me sé los nombres de todos de memória.

- Entonces deberías de haberte concentrado.

- Pero...

- Renesmee, basta.

- Joder! - grité, de pura impotencia.

Salí del aula y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se me quedaron mirando pero, al momento, se apartaron de mi camino, dejándome paso.

Evidentemente, llegué tarde a mi siguiente clase, pero el señor Cullen hizo como si nadie hubiera entrado en el aula. Fui a sentarme a la segunda fila, el único asiento que vi libre, pero un chico de la última fila se puso en pie y vino hacia mí.

- Señorita Renesmee, tiene un sitio libre ahí detrás. - dijo en un susurro, con voz temblorosa. - ¿Señorita?

- Muchas gracias, Emmett. - dije a desgana, al tiempo que me ponía en pie. fui hacia la última fila y me senté al lado de Tanya, que era una de las amigas con las que coincidía en esa clase. - No hacía que le echaras de su sitio.

- Claro que si.

- ¿No iba a venir Rosalie?

- Si, pero le ha surgido algo. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. - Ya la conoces.

- Demasiado.

Claro que la conocía. Sabía perfectamente que rosalie bno desaprobechaba ninguna oportunidad. En cuanto uno de los cachas le tiraba los tejos, ella se los llevaba a los baños, o a cualquier aula que estuviera vacía.

Ese día el señor Cullen nos puso el vídeo de Romeo y julieta. Una obra preciosa con un trágico final.

Tanya, como otras compañeras, terminó llorando, como siempre que veía esa película. A mí ya no me afectaba. No después de haberla visto más de trenta veces. La tenía en dvd y solía verla siempre que me aburría.

Esta vez, la primera en levantarse y salir del aula fui yo. Tenía un hambre que me moría, por lo que fui a toda prisa hacia la cafetería y me compré un par de sandwiches vegetales y una coca cola light. Si mis amigas me pillaban comiendo otra cosa, solían echarme la bronca, como siempre que hacía algo que no les gustara que, casualmente, solía ser todo lo que me gustaba a mí. Empezaba a estar muy harta de todo eso.

- Hola. - dijo una voz familiar a mi lado.

- Señor Cullen. - dije a modo de saludo.

- Tu madre acaba de contarme la reacción que has tenido cuando has visto la nota de tu exámen de literatura.

- No te sientes! - dije, cuando vi que estaba retirando una de las sillas para sentarse delante de mí. - No puedes sentarte en esta mesa.

- Cariño, por favor.

- Que no te sientes! - exclamé, en cuanto se sentó frente a mí.

- No te pongas así.

Se sentó bien, lo que hizo que yo me pusiera en pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, papá? - dije, guardando mi botella de coca cola en el bolso.

- Hace tiempo que no hablamos y como he visto que hoy te has sentado sola...

- Podemos hablar perfectamente en casa. - envolví mis sandwiches con una servilleta y también los metí en el bolso.

- Antes hablábamos a menudo. No importaba el lugar. Has cambiado tanto...

- No he cambiado. Yo siempre he sido igual. - dije, aunque no era del todo cierto. Colgué mi bolso en mi hombro y coloqué bien la silla en la que me había sentado. - Adiós, señor Cullen.

Aun me quedaba una clase de dos horas pero, para mí, ese día, las clases ya se habían terminado. Fui en busca de mis amigas para decirles que me marcghaba y, casualmente, las encontré a las tres al lado de mi coche.

- ¿Ya te vas? - dijo Victoria, cuando abrí los seguros del coche. - Aun te queda una clase.

- Lo sé.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Tanya.

- Me voy a mi casa.

- Nos vamos contigo. - dijo Rosalie.

- No. Me voy yo sola. - dije, abriendo la puerta del coche. - Hoy no estoy con ánimos para nada.

- Pero...

- Chicas, ya nos veremos mañana.

- Como quieras, Renesmee. - dijo Victoria, ayudándome a cerrar la puerta, una vez que ya estuve dentro del coche.

Puse el coche en marcha y me alejé de la universidad y de mis amigas.

La verdad era que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarme encerrada en casa, pero antes de ir a mi lugar especial tenía que ir allí. Dejé el coche en el garaje y cogí mi bicicleta. La necesitaba para ir al rio.

En la bicicleta siempre llevaba una pequeña mochila en la que llevaba el biquini y una toalla. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegué al rio. Me senté en el verde prado y me puse a comer mis sándwiches y mi coca cola.

Me encantaba ese lugar. Era el único lugar ebn el que no me hacía falta ser una imbécil con los demás, donde podía ser yo misma, creer en lo que dictara mi corazón.

cuando terminé de comer, me desnudé, quedándome solo en ropa interior, y fui en busca de mis cosas, pero la mochila estaba vacía.

- Mierda! - exclamé, aunque los únicos que me escucharon fueron los peces y las ardillas que recorrían los verdes y áltos árboles.

Con las prisas de coger la bicileta e irme de casa, se me había olvidado comprobar que hubiera algo en la mochila, así que decidí cometer una locura. Me quité el sujetador y las braguitas, lo dejé bien doblado junto al resto de mi ropa y fui corriendo hacia el rio, en el que me tiré en bomba, ya que sabía perfectamente que esa era una zona bastante profunda.

El agua estaba helada, por eso me había tirado, pero mi cuerpo se adaptó al momento a la temperatura del agua.

Era muy relajante el poder nadar por entre esas aguas tan cristalinas y el silencio... solo con el sonido del agua al moverla con mis brazos y piernas, el piar de los pájaros... me encantaba. "Ojala pudiera vivir en un lugar así."

- Al fin sola... - dije, pensando en voz alta. - sola... Sin nadie que me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer...

Me puse de espaldas al agua, dejándome llevar, sintiendo como el sol abrasaba mi piel: mi tripa, mis pechos, mis muslos, mi rostro... Cerré los ojos mientras me centraba en dejar de pensar.

- Oh Dios mío! cuidado!

Del bote que di, me golpeé la cabeza con la orilla del rio, a la que me había acercado sin darme cuenta, y la corriente siguió arrastrándome.

Quise nadar de vuelta a la orilla, pero no podía. Me sentía mareada. De los nervios, comencé a no coordinar bien mis movimientos y empecé a hundirme, pero, a los pocos segundos, una mano me sujetó la muñeca y mi cuerpo salió del agua.

Empecé a toser y a echar el poco agua que había tragado. Sentí el suelo bajo mi espalda y una mano acariciar mi frente. Abrí los ojos al momento.

Ante mí apareció el rostro de un hermoso ángel. Un ángel que me miraba fijamente a los ojos y no a mi cuerpo desnudo, lo que me gustó y avergonzó al darme cuenta. "Mierda. Sigo desnuda."

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó, apartándose un poco, dejándome un poco de espacio.

- Si.

Me levanté corriendo del suelo y fui hacia donde tenía mi ropa. Me vestí tofo lo deprisa que pude, tropezándome de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando me estaba poniendo los pantalones. Y cuando me di la vuelta, dispuesta a reencontrarme con mi salvador, me quedé con las ganas de darle las gracias.

El chico había desaparecido. Volvía a estar sola.

Me aparté el pelo mojado de la cara, mirando hacoa todoslos lados, en busca de aquel angelical rostro que hacía tantos años que no veía. No había ni rastro de él.

- Mierda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola, hola!**

**Si! Historia nueva! **

**La he colgado porque una de las historias que tengo colgadas está terminado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo. Y espero conocer vuestra opinión al respecto. Y saber cuanta gente ha leído este capitulo.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**Pd: Teneis que leer la historia ****OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS****, de mi amiga ****Sparcklecullen****. Historia en la que yo colaboro un poquito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**2.**

Estuve más de media hora buscano por los alrededores, trepando por todas partes, subiéndome a todos los árboles que pude, pero no había ni rastro de él. "Tal vez hayan sido imaginaciones mías. Tal vez he tragado demasiada agua y lo haya alucinado, porque es imposible que fuera él.

Me rendí y fui a por mi bicicleta. Fui hacia la ciudad, pedaleando con calma, evitando volver a mi casa. Al final decidí ir a mi cafetería favorita y me pedí un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate, mi favorita.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó la última persona que me apetecía ver en esos momentos.

- Si. La verdad es que si. - dije, terminando de comerme la tarta. "Que rica que estaba."

- ¿Se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo? - dijo , cogiéndome del brazo, pero me solté antes de que pudiera hacer fuerza.

- Comerme un trozo de una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, Rosalie. - dije con calma.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque hace casi seis años que no provaba el chocolate. - pagué al camarero y me fui, dejando atrás a Rosalie, que me miraba indignada, pero eso ya me daba igual.

- ¿Donde has estado toda la tarde? - me siguió corriendo y se interpuso en mi camino.

- En casa, estudiando.

- Eres una mentirosa. Fui a tu casa y allí no había nadie.

- Rosalie, no le digo a mis padres a donde voy. ¿Que te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir a ti? Alucinas.

Aparté a una sorprendida Rosalie de mi camino, me monté en mi bicicleta y me fui.

Era consciente en todo momento de que Rosalie me estaba siguiendo en su coche, así que intenté ir un poco más deprisa.

Cuando al fin llegué a casa, entré directamente al garaje. Dejé mi bicicleta al lado del coche de mi padre y entré en casa, donde ya estaban mis padres.

Dejé mis cosas en mi dormitorio y me dejé caer en la cama. No podía sacarme de la cabeza el hermoso rostro de mi salvador. "¿Puede ser que realmente fueras tú?"

Toc, toc, toc.

_- Cariño, ¿Estás ahí dentro?_

- Sabes que si, papá. - dije, sentándome bien en la cama, con mi osito de peluche entre mis brazos.

_- ¿Puedo pasar?_

- Estás en tu casa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y mi padre entró en mi dormitorio. Sonrió al verme y fue a sentarse a la butaca que tenía al lado de una estantería repleta de libros que hacía años que no tocaba.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Quería disculparme por haberte incomodado hoy en la universidad.

- Tranquilo.

- Entiendo que ya es suficientemente duro que tus padres sean tus profesores.

- Papá, ya vale. Ha sido culpa de los dos. - dije, abrazando con fuerza a mi osito, aunque a quien quería abrazar era a mi padre. - Supongo que has venido a preguntarme porque me he saltado la última clase, verdad?

- Pues si. La verdad es que si.

- Fui a pasar la tarde al rio. Ya sabes... A nadar, relajarme un poco...

- No deberías haberte saltado la clase igualmente, pero bueno. - dijo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie. - Un momento.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Tu madre acaba de lavar tu traje de baño y tu toalla. ¿Como te has bañado?

- Ahm...

Por la cara que puso mi padre, me di cuenta de que me había entendido, eso sin mencionar que se puso como un tomate.

- Es que se me olvidó cogerlo y no quería mojar mi ropa interior.

- No hace falta que digas nada más. - dijo, saliendo de la habitación, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Me puse a reír al momento. Mi padre aun era joven, solo tenía trenta y ocho años, pero era bastante anticuado de mente. Sin embargo, mi madre era mucho más moderna, pero no tenía tanta confianza con ella. No me entendía como mi padre. Él era como un amigo.

Fui a por mi móvil y lo paré. Descolgué el teléfono que tenía en mi mesita de noche. Me vestí con un chñandal de estar por casa; una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts.

Volví a coger mi osito de peluche y fui al salón, donde estaban mis padres. Me senté en el sofá, al lado de mi padre, y me puse a ver las noticias con él.

Sentía como mi madre no dejaba de mirarme, aunque yo no me atrevía a mirarla a ella. No después del espectáculo que había montado esa mañana en la universidad, pero ya estaba empezando a incomodarme tanta miradita.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, mamá? - pregunté, cuando ya no pude soportarlo más.

- No. Nada.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas de mirarme?

- Es que hacía muchos años que no te veía con ese peluche. - La miré y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. - La verdad es que creía que lo habías tirado.

- Eso nunca va a pasar. - dije, estrchándole entre mis brazos. - Me lo regaló Jacob el día que nací.

- Recuerdo aquel día. - dijo mi padre, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. - El pequeño Jacob, de dos años. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. ¿Y tú? - dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

- No le veo desde que dejó el instituto. - el osito aun olía a él, o almenos a mí me lo parecía. - Hoy casi me ahogo en el río. - dije, como si tal cosa.

- ¿Qué? - exclamaron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

- Cuando salí del agua le vi. El rostro de un chico parecido a él. Supongo que mi mente creó la imagen que deseaba ver, porque me pasé media hora buscándole y no le encontré.

- ¿Pero tu estás bien? - volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

- No os altereis. Solo me dio un calambre. - mentí.

- Ya, pero...

- Papi, por favor. No te preocupes. - dije, tomando su mano. - Estoy bien. ¿Es que no me ves?

- Si. - sonrió.

- Pues ya está. Estoy bien. - besé su mejilla y me volví para mirar a mi madre. Tenía que disculparme. - Mamá, lamento mucho la reacción que tuve al ver la nota de mi examen.

- No pasa nada, hija.

- Claro que pasa. Me aprobeché de que eres mi madre y te la lié. No tenía razón. Lo siento mucho.

- Disculpas aceptadas. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Gracias. Bueno, ya es la hora de cenar. Hoy me encargo yo. - me puse en pie y dejé el osito en el regazo de mi padre. - Cuida de Ephraim por mí. - dije, señalando el oso. - Voy a hacer mi plato estrella. Ya vereis que rico. - dije, yendo hacia la cocina dando brincos.

_- Spaguettis. - dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo._

El baño en el rio y la tarta de chocolate habían conseguido animarme. Y esa noche me sentía muy bien. Preparé mis famosos spaguetti a la carbonara con queso y fui a preparar la mesa del jardín, donde cenamos los tres juntos. Fue en ese momento cuando mi padre me dio la exclusiva.

- ¿Baile de otoño? - exclamé, sorprendida, cuando me lo dijo. - ¿Como los del instituto?

- Más o menos. Habrá cuatro o cinco grupos de música repartidos por el campus, tocando música de dieferentes estilos, y todos tendreis que ir vestidos de gala. - nos explicó. Bueno, me lo explicaba a mí, porque mi madre ya lo sabía. - Es una tontería que se ha inventado la decano Clearwater para que os olvideis de las novatadas.

- Está bien pensado.

- Me gusta la idea. - dije, mirándoles a ambos. - Es la excusa perfecta para conocer mejor a mis compañeros.

- ¿Desde cuando tratas con gente que no es de tu grupito? - dijo mi madre, dejándome paralizada.

. Bella!

- Nada de Bella, Edward.

- No, papá. Mamá tiene razón. - dije, poniéndome en pie, cogiendo mi plato, mi vaso y mis cubiertos. - Pero todo eso va a cambiar. Estoy cansada de ser lo que se espera de mí. Voy a volver a ser la Nessie de siempre.

Dejé atrás a mis padres, fui a dejar las cosas en la cocina y subí a mi dormitorio.

En el momento en que encendí el móvil, este empezó a sonar y a recibir mensajes notificándome todas las veces que me habían llamado. Victoria cinco veces, Tanya cuatro y Rosalie doce. Colgué bien el auricular del teléfono fijo y este comenzó a sonar al instante.

- ¿Diga? - respondí, dejándome caer en la cama.

_- Hola, hola!_

- Hola Tanya. ¿Que pasa?

_- ¿Por qué paraste el móvil?_

- Porque me apetecía desconectar y no hablar con nadie. - cogí el osito, que mi padre o mi madre habían llevado de vuelta a mi dormitorio y empecé a jugar con una de sus orejas. - ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

_- No. Es que Rosalie quería que fuéramos al centro comercial esta tarde._

- Ah. ¿y como ha ido? ¿Te has comprado muchas cosas?

_- No. Es que al final no hemos ido._

- ¿Por qué?

_- Porque no te encontrábamos._

- Vamos a ver, Tanya. - me senté en el borde de la cama. - Podeis ir al centro comercial o donde os apetezca ir aunque yo no esté. A mi no me importa.

_- Ya, pero es que Rosalie dijo..._

- Tanya, ya tienes veinte años. Ya es hora de que hagas lo que a ti te de la gana, no lo que le venga en gana a Rosalie.

_- Renesmee, me sorprendes._

- ¿Por qué?

_¿Desde cuando piensas así?_

- Desde siempre, aunque nunca he dicho nada. - admití dándome cuenta de lo idiota que había sido durante los últimos cuatro años. - Rosalie no es nuestra jefa.

_- Ya... pero no se... es nuestra amiga._

- Ya lo sé. - suspiré, acariciando mi sien con dos dedos. Estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza. - Tanya, no me encuentro muy bien. Me voy a dormir.

_- Vale. Llamaré a Rosalie para decirle que estás bien. Estaba preocupada._

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Tanya.

_- Cuidate._

Colgué el teléfono, me quité el chandal y me metí en la cama. La imagen de mi salvador inundó de nuevo mi mente, unida a varios recuerdos. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que pensaba en Jacob.

_**Desde el día en que llegué al instituto, me hice muy amiga de tres chicas. Eran todas muy guapas y, según ellas, yo también lo era.**_

_**Al principio todo iba muy bien. Solía salir con mis amigas o con mi mejor amigo Jacob, que iba a tercero. Él era el que siempre me llevaba al instituto en su coche, lo que probocaba la envidia de muchos. Ambos éramos bastante populares.**_

_**Cuando yo estaba terminando segundo curso y Jacob terminaba el último, me invitó a su baile de graduación. Era la única alumna de segundo que iba a ir. Era todo un honor. Para él, según mis amigas.**_

_**En menos de un año, mis amigas y yo nos habíamos convertido en las reinas del instituto y, en segundo, todos se rendian a nuestros pies, lo que me había distanciado un poco de Jacob.**_

_**La noche del baile me lo pasé realmente bien. Simplemente, fui Nessie, la mejor amiga de Jacob. Bailamos, hablamos, reímos... estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Bueno, eso hasta que apareció ella. La novia de Jacob. Se llamaba Leah y tenía veinte años. La muy zorra comenzó a comerle la boca en mis narices, aunque a él se le veía un poco incómodo. Todo el mundo nos miraba y murmuraba. Y yo no pude soportar tal humillación.**_

_**La popularidad se me había subido a la cabeza y pensaba que todo el mundo tenía que estar a mis pies y, por supuesto, creía firmemente que Jacob me estaba faltando al respeto. Le armé tal escándalo y me dio tal ataque de celos que todos se quedaron flipando. Al final, me fui corriendo y gritando:**_

_**- Ojala te partieran esa cara de capullo que tienes.**_

_**Dos días despues me enteré de que le habían pegado una paliza.**_

_**El curso terminó y nunca más volví a saber nada más de él. No tuve valor de ir a verle al hospital. Me sentía avergonzada por mi comportamiento, pero dejé creer a todo el mundo que pasaba de él, lo que pareció alegrar a mis amigas, sobretodo a Rosalie, y es que llevaban dos años intentando convencerme de que pasara de él porque era un don nadie.**_

Cuando desperté, sentí que tenía la cara empapada. Pronto descubri que eran lágrimas. Miré el despertador y vi que solo eran las once de la noche. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número que no había podido olvidar en cuatro años.

_- Hola! Has llamado a la casa de la familia Black. Deja tu mensaje y te llamaremos lo antes posible. Piiip._

- Hola, soy Renesmee. La verdad es que no sé si aun vives ahí, pero... Jacob, no sabes cuanto lo siento. - dije, empezando a llorar de nuevo. - Siento mucho haber provocado que te pegaran la paliza. Siento haber sido tan gilipollas contigo y... bueno... con todo el mundo. Y también siento no haber tenido el valor de pedirte perdón antes, y en persona. Supongo que aun me siento culpable y... - un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y empezaba a costarme mucho hablar.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a pasearme por la habitación.

- No es necesario que respondas a mi llamada. - lo más seguro es que, después de cuatro años, ya no te acuerdes de mí. Yo nunca he podido olvidarte. Te quiero.

Colgué el telefono y salí del dormitorio. No me molesté en cambiarme de ropa, cogí una linterna y fui a por mi bicicleta. Pedaleé hasta la colina que había sobre el río, por lo que tuve que trepar un poco. Nunca podría olvidar ese lugar. Era nuestro lugar.

La primera vez que Jacob me llevó allí, un par de días antes de empezar el instituto, fue la primera vez que empecé a verle como un chico y, por primera y única vez en mi vida, me enamoré.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que este segundo capítulo también os haya gustado.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Pd: Gracias a todas las que me habeis mandado revews. Ver vuestros mensajes me animan más a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**3.**

Esa mañana tuve que maquillarme bastante, algo que no solía hacer nunca. Esa noche no había dormido nada y tenía unas ojeras que me llegaban hasta la barbilla.

Desayuné algo ligero y fui con calma hacia la universidad. Como cada día, dos chicos vinieron a abrirme la puerta del coche y del edificio. Empezaba a encontrar esa situación bastante patética.

Fui hacia los lavabos y, en canto entré, todas las chicas salieron de allí y me dejaron a solas, aunque no estuve sola por mucho tiempo, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

- ¿No has podido dormir? - preguntó Victoria, que se acercó a mí, besó mi mejilla y se puso frente al espejo a retocar su maquillaje.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - me acerqué al espejo y me miré con atención. Ya apenas se me notaban las ojeras.

- No. Es que solo te maquillas cuando no has podido domir. - dijo ahora Tanya.

Fui hacia la ventana y la abrí, ya que Rosalie se había puesto a fumar.

- Es que tuve una pesadilla y ya no pude dormir más.

- Eso debe de ser por el pastel de chocolate que te comiste ayer. - dijo Rosalie, aunque en ningún momento me había dirigido la mirada.

- No. El pastel de chocolate me sentó muy bien. - dije, recibiendo las miradas de sorpresa de Tanya y Victoria. - Tal vez, lo que me provocó la pesadilla fueron tus doce llamadas.

- Estaba preocupada por ti.

- Si. Seguro que si. - miré mi reloj y cogí el bolso del suelo. - Clase con Clearwater en conco minutos. - Salí del cuarto de baño y fui hacia el aula, en la que no había nadie.

En esa clase siempre me sentaba al lado de Rosalie, en la última fila, lo que era habitual en nosotras. No quería tener que pasarme una hora entera oyéndola quejarse por la mala contestación que le había dado, aunque eso de mala era relativo. Yo me había quedado muy a gusto.

Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando cuando entraron en el aula, incluso la señora Clearwater. Normal. Me había sentado en primera fila. Y yo nunca me había sentado en primera fila.

Las miradas de mis compañeros no fueron nada comparadas con la mirada que me echó Rosalie.

- Me he dejado el libro. - dije, mirando a la señora Clearwater, la rectora de la universidad y profesora de lengua.

- Alice, por favor. Comparte el libro con Renesmee. - le dijo a la chica que tenía al lado.

Me acerqué un poco a la chica y ésta puso el libro entre las dos. Le sonreí como agradecimiento, pero la chica no supo como reaccionas. Se la veía nerviosa. Miré a Rosalie y me fijé en que sujetaba la mesa con fuerza. "Está de los nervios. Que le den."

- Gracias por haber compartido el libro conmigo. - dije, cuando terminó la clase. - No sé donde debo de haber metido el mío.

La chica, que se llamaba Alice, miró a su alrededor y, al ver que no había ninguna de mis amigas por allí, se volvió hacía mí con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

- Pues claro.

- Nunca me habías hablado. - dijo, aun sorprendida.

- Pues ahora lo estoy haciendo.

- Claro, nadie nos está viendo. Rosalie ya se ha ido. - recogió sus cosas y miró hacia la puerta.

- Te estaría hablando igual aunque la clase estuviera llena. - dije, mientras las dos íbamos hacia la puerta. - Como decía, gracias.

- De nada. - sonrió. Ya se la veía más tranquila.

- Hasta luego. - le devolví la sonrisa y me fui hacia mi siguiente clase.

Antes de que pudiera sentarme, Rosalie y Victoria me cogieron cada una de un brazo y me llevaron hacia la última fila, donde nos sentamos y me dieron el sermón del siglo, aunque no las escuché. Me daba absolutamente igual que les hubiera molestado que me hubiera sentado al lado de Alice y no al lado de Rosalie. Era lo que me había apetecido hacer y lo hice.

Cuando terminamos las clases, salí casi corriendo de la universidad, me monté en mi coche y me fui pitando.

Miré por el retrovisor y vi a Rosalie en el aparcamiento. Estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada. Me encantaba verla así. Eso significaba que estaba empezando a hacer las cosas bien.

Fui hacia mi cafetería favorita y, por segundo día consecutivo, me comí un enorme trozo de tarta de chocolate. Cuando terminé la arta y un batido de chocolate, fui a dar un paseo por el Centro Comercial.

Como siempre que iba por allí, terminé yendo a la tienda que tenía la ropa más cara y pija de todo el Centro Comercial. En cuanto miré el escaparate, vi un jersey que me encantó. No me pude contener y entré a comprármelo.

- Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo...?

Miré a la dependienta, que se había quedado muda. La reconocí al momento.

- Buenas tardes, Alice. - saludé a mi compañera de clase.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre? - preguntó, sorprendida, sin mirarme a la cara, como había hecho esa misma mañana.

- Suelo acordarme del nombre de todos mis compañeros.

- Ah.

- No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

- Es que hace solo dos semanas que trabajo aquí.

- Que guay.

- Si...

- ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? - dije, al ver que miraba a todas partes menos a mí.

- ¿Puedo?

- ¿Pero que estúpida pregunta es esa?

- ¿Qué? - dijo, sorprendida y, al fin, me miró a la cara.

- Te he preguntado que qué estupida pregunta es esa. - repetí, conteniendo la rabia. Sabía que Alice no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Yo creía... Rosalie me dijo una vez...

Aun me enfadé más al darme cuenta de toda la verdad. La bruja de Rosalie se creía mejor que nadie y tenía dominado a todo el mundo.

- Pero resulta que yo no soy Rosalie.

- Ya, pero...

- Alice, yo hago lo que quiero y hablo con quien me da la gana. Y me gusta que me miren a la cara, sobretodo a los ojos, cuando hablo con alguien. - dije, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por calmarme.

- no eres como yo creía... - la vi más relajada y yo empecé a sentirme más cómoda. - Te creía una diosa.

Así era como nos llamaban desde que íbamos al instituto, lo cual había empezado a cansarme.

- Yo solo soy una chica normal, que va a la universidasd, a la que le gusta pasar tiempo con la gente que quiere y comer tarta de chocolate.

Alice se puso a reír y me dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Quiero el jersey violeta que hay en el escaparate. - dije, señalando hacia donde estaba expuesto. - ¿No estará vendido?

- No, no. - fue corriendo hacia allí y lo cogió. - Además, creo que es de tu talla.

Dejé mi bolso en las manos de Alice y me puse el jersey encima de la camiseta.

- Perfecto. Parece que esté hecho para ti.

- Muchas gracias. Me lo quedo. - me quité el jersey y Alice fue a guardarlo en una bolsa. Oye, Aloce. ¿Te gustaría quedar cuando salgas del trabajo?

- ¿Tú quieres que salgamos juntas? Pero nos van a ver!

- ¿Y?

- ¿No te importa que nos vean juntas?

- A ver, Alice. ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho hace diez minutos?

- Que tú haces lo que quieres.

- Exacto. - le pagué el jersey y escribí mi número de teléfono en mi copia de la cuenta. - Si te apetece relajarte, conozco un sitio genia. Puedes llamarme, si quieres.

- Claro.

- Pero no te sientas obligada, eh.

- No, claro que no. Me apetece mucho. - dijo, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y me cogió de la mano. - En serio que me apetece. ¿Tengo que llevar algo especial?

- Traje de baño y una toalla. Ya verás como te encanta el sitio.

- Salgo a las seis.

- Genial. Pues me llamas y quedamos.

- Guai.

Alice no dejaba de sonreír. Quise corresponder a su sonrisa, pero no pude. El rostro de Rosalie apareció en mi mente y volví a sentir la ira invadir mi cuerpo.

Quedaban tres horas para que fueran las seis, así que fui hacia mi casa a dejar el coche y cogí mi bicicleta. Mientras iba hacia casa, había estado pensando en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Sentía que debía ir a verle. Desde esa noche no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

No sabía si seguiría viviendo en casa de sus padres, pero me la jugué y fui hacia llí. Dejé la bicicleta al lado de un árbol y me escondí tras él.

Miré hacia la casa y, en ese momento, vi salir de ella a una chica que reconocí al instante. Me dolió al verla allí, aunque era algo de lo más normal. Si hacía cuatro años era su novia, ¿Por qué ni iba a serlo todavía?

Sentí como el corazón se me detuviera. Si ella estaba en la casa significaba que él también estaba allí. Y si estaba en la casa, lo más probable era que hubiera oído mi mensaje, lo cual significaba que había pasado olímpicamente de mí.

"Si en el fondo lo entiendo. Fui una estúpida. Merezco su desprecio."

_- Jacob, voy poniendo el coche en marcha! - dijo Leah. Me escondí mejor y me limité a escuchar. - Te espero._

_- Vale. - _"Dios mio. Es él."

_- ¿Vas a llamarla? - _"Ese es Billy."

_- ¿A quien?_

_- ¿Es que tengo que decírlo?_

_- No. No es necesário. - _"¿Está triste o me lo parece a mí?" _- Ahora no puedo. Leah y yo vamos a estudiar para el examen de mañana._

_- Pero es que... parecía muy triste y arrepentida. - _"Billy es el único que me entiende."

_- Solo se siente culpable. - dijo con indiferencia. _"Me lo merezco."

_- ¿Y entonces por qué te llama ahora? Han pasado más de cuatro años._

_- Ya vale, papá. Me voy._

Asomé un poco la cabeza y vi como Leah se bajaba del coche y dejaba que Jacob se pusiera al volante. Al momento, se marcharon a toda velocidad. Billy seguía en la calle, mirando el camino por el que acababan de irse su hijo y su nuera pero, al momento, miró hacia mí. - "¿Habrá llegado a verme?"

- Renesmee, ¿eres tú?

"Si que me ha visto."

Salí de mi escondite y cogí mi bicicleta. crucé la calle y entré en el jardín de los Black. Dejé la bicicleta apoyada en uno de los árboles y fui corriendo abrazar al padre del que había sido mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Que hacías ahí escondida?

- No preguntes, por favor.

- Vale. Renesmee, estás preciosa. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda con cariño. - Estás tan mayor...

- Han pasado cuatro años. He crecido. - dije, abrazándole con fuerza. - Sin embargo, tu sigues tan bien como siempre.

- Eres muy amable.

- Solo digo la verdad.

- Me alegro tanto de verte...

Nos separamos, me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la casa, donde estaba Sarah, su esposa.. En cuanto me vio, también vino a abrazarme.

- Jacob acaba de marcharse. - dijo, indicándome que me sentara en el sofá, a su lado. - Se hubiera alegrado mucho de verte.

"Lo dudo bastante."

- A ver si otro día hay más suerte. - dije, notando como billy no dejaba de mirarme.

- Si. Seguro que si.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Renesmee? - dijo Billy, yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Un zumo?

- Si, gracias.

- Me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero tengo que irme. - dijo Sarah, acariciando mi brazo.

- Me ha alegrado volver a verte, Sarah.

- Lo mismo digo, cielo. - besó mi mejilla, besó a Billy y se marchó a toda prisa.

Billy me dio mi zumo y salimos juntos al jardín trasero, donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas. Billy y yo habíamos muchas tardes alli, hablando.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- No lo se. - admití. - anoche tuve un sueño. Un sueño que hizo que me diera cuenta de lo estúpida que fui hace cuatro años.

- No digas eso. - dijo, acariciando mi mano.

- Pero eso es lo que soy. Y una imbécil. Perdí a mi mejor amigo por... - sentía que iba a ponerme a llorar. Me dolía mucho recordar todo el daño que causé. - No sabes cuanto lo siento, Billy.

- Sé que lo sientes. Eras mjy joven.

- Eso no es excusa.

Billy secó mis lágrimas y me tomó de ambas manos.

- Tienes que saber que Jacob no ha dejado de pensar en tí en todos estos años.

- ¿Ah no? - me resultaba difícil de creer.

- Ni un solo día.

- Eso es porque me odia.

- Tonterías. No te ha olvidado porque te quiere.

Esas palabras si que me sorprendieron. "renesmee, no te hagas ilusiones. Te quería como a una hermana, no como a una mujer."

- Billy, yo... no quiero hablar más de Jacob, por favor. - me bebí el resto de mi zumo de un solo trago y no volví a mirar a Billy a la cara. - Ahora Jacob es feliz con su novia, y eso es lo único que importa.

- Pero...

- Billy, por favor. No insistas.

- De acuerdo. - dijo. Le miré de reojo y me fijé en que sonreía con picardía. - Por cierto. Hoy hay partido.

Cuando era miga de Jacob, a menudo iba a su casa a ver el partido con Billy, ya que a Jacob no le gustaba nada el baseball, y a mí me encantaba.

Esa tarde me quedé con Billy a ver el partido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un partido de baseball y con Billy a mi lado, me lo pasé realmente bien. Los dos solíamos terminar gritándole al televisor cuando nuestro equipo perdía. Y eso fue lo que pasó esa tarde.

Tan solo cinco minutos después de que terminara el partido, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Alice.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Que tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**Pd: opiniones, opiniones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

4.

Por suerte, alice también tenía bicicleta. Le pedí su dirección y fui a buscarla a su casa. Fuimos dando un paseo hacia el rio. Media hora después, dejamos las bicicletas apoyadas en un árbol, cogimos nuestras toallas y las tendimos en el suelo. Alice se puso a tomar el sol al momento.

- Aun no me creo que estemos aquí, juntas. - dijo, cuando me tumbé a su lado, en mi toalla. - Tú eres una de las diosas y yo solo soy...

- Una chica estupenda. - dije, dándole un ligero golpe en la mano.

- Este lugar es precioso. Me encanta.

- Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. - dije, sin poder evitar sonreír. - Vengo aquí casi todos los días, a pensar y estar tranquila. Es el único lugar en el que puedo ser quien realmente soy.

- Una chica estupenda. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. - Y yo soy muy feliz de que me hayas invitado a venir.

- Estoy encantada de haberlo hecho. ¿Quieres que vayamos al agua? - me senté en la toalla y me quité las gafas de sol. - Porque yo necesito remojarme un poco.

- Si. Yo también voy.

Ambas fuimos corriendo hacia el rio y nos lanzamos al agua al mismo tiempo, salpicándolo todo.

Esa fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

Mientras estábamos en el agua, aprobechamos para hablar sobre nosotras. Por ello pude darme cuenta de que Alice y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común. A las dos nos gustaba la misma música, el cine, las compras, comer chocolate...

Jugamos en el agua... buceando... haciéndonos ahogadillas... Por lo que aun no sé como llegó a suceder. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Alice estaba abrazada a mi cuello y me besó. Al principio no supe como reaccionar, pero al final conseguí poner mis ideas en orden y reaccionar.

- Alice, Alice. Para, por favor. - logré apartarla un poco, con delicadeza y la miré a los ojos.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila. No pasa nada.

- Perdóname. No sé que es lo que ha pasado. - se alejó de mí y se fue nadando hacia la orilla. - Lo siento mucho.

Cuando salí del agua, Alice ya se estaba vistiendo. Tuve que echar a correr porque se había montado en su bicicleta y estaba a punto de irse.

- Alice, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? - La cogí del brazo y evité que se alejara de mí.

- Estoy tan avergonzada... - Parecía que fuera a ponerse a llorar. - No me atrevo ni a mirarte a la cara.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Como que no pasa nada? - dijó caer la bicicleta y se volvió hacia mí. - Me traes a un lugar bonito, me ofreces tu amistad y yo voy y te beso. Lo he jodido todo.

- Vamos. Ven aquí.

La acerqué a mí y la abracé con fuerza. Al principio pareció sorprenderle, pero al final me devolvió el abrazo y se puso a llorar.

- Lo siento mucho. No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado. - iba diciendo, cada vez llorando más fuerte.

- Alice, por favor. Deja de disculparte de una vez. - me separé un poco de ella y sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos. - A ver, dime. ¿Yo te gusto?

- No lo sé. Todo es muy confuso.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguimos siendo amigas, no?

- ¿Somos amigas?

- Pues claro. ¿No creerás que me voy a apartar de tí por un malentendido?

- ¿No lo vas a hacer? - preguntó, entre sorprendida y esperanzada.

- Claro que no. Vaya tontería.

Alice no dijo nada, pero sonrió y se secó los ojos con los puños.

- ¿Te apetece un poco de tarta?

- Si.

- Pues vamos. - dije, yendo en busca de mi ropa. - Te voy a invitar a un trozo de la mejor tarta de chocolate del mundo.

Me vestí, cogí mi bicicleta y ambas pedaleamos con calma hacia mi cafetería favorita, la del Centro Comercial.

Fuimos a sentarnos en una de las mesas que habían más apartadas y pedí dos enormes trozos de tarta de chocolate y un par de batidos de fresa.

Alice volvió a disculparse varias veces y, cunado al fin logré que se tranquilizara un poco, hablamos con calma de lo sucedido y de lo que sentía.

- Alice, puedes contármelo. - dije, acariciando sus manos.

- Bueno... Yo... Creo que he empezado a sentir algo por ti. - en ningún momento me miró, sino que miraba fijamente a la mesa. - Y cuando estábamos jugando en el río, me lo estaba pasando tan bien... y me sentía tan feliz... no se... No pude evitar besarte.

- Debo decirte que besas muy bien. - dije, provocando que al fin me mirara y sonriera.

- No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

- Tú tranquila. Relájate y come. Yo voy a...

No pude terminar la frase. Me había quedado sin habla. Y no fui la única.

Leah y Jacob habían acababan de entrar en la cafetería y él se había quedado paralizado en la puerta. No dejaba de mirarme y yo, a pesar de que lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, no podía apartar la vista de él. Definitivamente, él era el ángel que me había salvado en el río.

- ¿Renesmee?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

- Nada. - mentí, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob y, al momento, empecé a recordar el daño que le había hecho.

- ¿Conoces a ese chico?

- Perdona. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo Alice, claramente alucinada.

- Ahora no te lo puedo contar. Nos vemos mañana en clase. - me levanté corriendo, cogí mis cosas y me marché corriendo de allí.

Cuando pasé por al lado de Jacob, nuestros brazos se rozaron y sentí como empezaba a faltarme el aire. Cogí mi bicicleta, que tenía encadenada a una señal de tráfico, y me monté en ella.

Me costaba bastante pedalear y mantener el equilibrio, pero no podía detenerme. "Esto es una locura. Debería haberme quedado, hablar con él y disculparme por lo que hice."

- Nessie!

En cuanto oí su voz empecé a pedalear aun más deprisa, aunque mi corazón gritaba que me detuviera.

- Nessie, detente, por favor!

- No puedo. - grité. Me distraje y volví la cabeza.

Jacob venía corriendo destrás de mí. Estaba muy cerca, a punto de alcanzarme. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si tuviera miedo por algo.

- Para!

Cuando volví a mirar hacia delante, comprendí la expresión que había aparecido en el rostro de Jacob. No me dio tio a frenar ni a apartarme y, en cuanto lo tuve a mi lado, cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo peor.

POV JACOB.

Cuando vi a Nessie nadando en el rio, en mi mente aparecieron varios recuerdos, de los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, y de lo que sucedió cuando nos distanciamos. No la había vuelto a ver desde la noche del baile de mi graduación, minutos antes de que unos tios del instituto me pegaran una paliza y me mandaran al hospital.

Había cambiado mucho durante eso cuatro años. si antes era guapa, ahora era una auténtica belleza.

Cuando la vi, bañándose desnuda en nuestro río, casi me caigo del árbol en el que estaba subido. No pude seguir escondido y tuve que ir a sacarla del agua cuando se golpeó, ya que tenía miedo de que se ahogara.

En cuanto la dejé en el suelo, después de sacarla del agua, comenzó a toser. Me quedé hipnotizado al ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto había añorado.

Después de estar mirándonos durante unos segundos, se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo a vestirse. Aprobeché ese momento para "huir". No quería que me pillara. Acababa de verla desnuda, y estaba rojo como un tomate.

Y para ponerme aun más nervioso, esa misma noche llaman a mi casa y dejan un mensaje en el contestador. Era ella. Me pedía perdón por lo que había sucedido la última vez que nos habíamos visto, en el baile. La verdad es que parecía muy arrepentida. Y decía que no había podido olvidarme. Yo tampoco había podido olvidarla. No había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día en esos cuatro años. ¿Como iba a poder olvidar a la única chica de la que me había enamorado?

Y para empeorarlo, mi padre se pasó todo el día recordándome lo del mensaje. Gracias a Dios, tuve que irme a estudiar con Leah, porque sino hubiera tenido que pasarme toda la tarde oyendo sus monsergas.

La tarde fue bastante bien. Estuvimos estudiando durante dos o tres horas y, cuando acabamos, decidimos ir a mi cafetería favorita. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, casi me da algo. Renesmee estaba allí, sentada en una mesa, hablando con una chica. Estaba tan hermosa... y no dejaba de mirarme, aunque yo a ella tampoco.

Se levantó de la mesa y vino hacia mí. Creí que vendría a hablar conmigo, lo cual estaba deseando, pero pasó de largo. Cuando pasó por mi lado y sentí el tacto de su piel contra la mía, tomé una decisión.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo Leah, que seguía a mi lado.

- No.

- ¿Esa no era...?

- Si. Lo era.

- Pensaba que vendría a hablar contigo. No ha dejado de mirarte desde que hemos entrado.

- Y yo no puedo dejar que se marche. - dije, totalmente decidido. Me solté de su mano, que me había cogido del brazo, y salí corriendo de la cafetería.

Nessie iba en bicicleta y se alejaba de allí. De mí. Era la bicicleta que le había regalado por el último cumpleaños que habíamos pasado juntos. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y empecé a correr cada vez más deprisa.

- Nessie!

Al principio, creí que no me había oído, pero supe que sí cuando comenzó a pedalear más deprisa.

- Nessie, detente, por favor!

Corrí aun más deprisa. Tenía que alcanzarla. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Mo puedo! - gritó, dándose la vuelta, lo que fue un grave error.

Ya estaba muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para poder apartarla del camino del camión que se le acercaba, y ella solo me estaba mirando a mí.

- Para!

Nessie volvió a darse la vuelta y, aunque el camión freno, no pudo evitar golpearla.

Sentía como empezaba a marearme, pero no dejé de correr. Nessie estaba tirada en el suelo, a varios metros del amasijo de hierro en el que se había convertido su bicicleta. Varias personas la rodeaban, pero ninguna de ellas hacía nada por ayudarla.

- No he podido esquivarla. Ha salido de la nada. - decía el caminonero. Le aparté de mi Nessie y me arrodillé a su lado.

- ¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia? - exclamé, tomándole el pulso a Nessie. Respiré un poco más tranquilo cuando noté que aun tenía pulso, aunque era muy dévil. - ¿Es que nadie me ha oído? - grité. Me estaba poniendo histérico y nadie hacía nada.

- Yo ya estoy llamando. - la chica que había estado con Nessie en la cafetería, se arrodilló a mi lado, con el móvil en la mano. Me fijé en que estaba temblando.

- Nessie. Nessie, despierta, - supliqué, mirando la quemadura que se había hecho en la frente con el asfalto. - Cariño, por favor...

Le aparté el pelo de la cara. Estaba repleta de golpes, a parte de la herida de la frente. No abrió los ojos. Seguía inconsciente. "Si hubiera respondido a su llamada, nada de esto habría pasado."

Gracias a Dios, la policia llegó enseguida, al igual que la ambulancia. Dos policias tuvieron que sujetarme, porque lo que yo quería era meterme en la ambulancia y los sanitarios no me dejaban y había empezado a discutir con ellos. Tenía que quedarme con la policía a declarar, ya que yo lo había visto todo. "Demasiado bien que lo he visto."

Como yo no tenía coche, cuando al fin la policia dejó que me marchara, fui corriendo hacia el hospital. Durante el camino, aprobeché para llamar a los padre de mi Nessie, pero no les encontré en casa.

- _Ha llamado a la residencia de la familia Cullen-Swan. Ahora no estamos en casa. Deje un mensjae y enseguida nos pondremos en contacto con usted. Piiiip._

- Señor Cullen, señora Swan, soy Jacob. Llámenme lo antes posible. Es muy urgente.

No quería decirles por teléfono que su hija había tenido un accidente y que estaba en el hospital.

Cuando al fin llegué al hospital, encontré a la amiga de Nessie en la sala de espera de urgencias. Ella si que había podido subirse a la ambulancia, lo cual me había dejado un poco más tranquilo.

- Oh, Jacob! - vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó con una fuerza tremenda para ser una chica tan pequeña. "¿Como sabe ella mi nombre?" - Han pasado ya dos horas y aun no se ha despertado. Me temo lo peor.

- ¿y no podemos entrar a verla?

- A mí no me han dejado entrar y eso que lo he intentado ya cuatro veces.

- Pues yo sí que voy a entrar. Cueste lo que cueste. - dejé atrás a la chica y fui corriendo por el pasillo, mirando todas las habitaciones, hasta que encontré la habitación en la que estaba Renesmee.

- Señor, no puede entrar ahí. - dijo un médico, que vino corriendo a mi lado y me cogió del brazo.

- Pero tengo que verla.

- Solo puede entrar la familia. ¿Es usted hermano u otro familiar? - preguntó, en un tono que dejaba claro que se estaba burlando de mí.

Era obvio que no era su hermano. No me lo pensé dos veces y respondí lo único que podía hacerme entrar en la habitación.

- Soy su novio.

- Aun así...

- No puede impedir que esté al lado de la mujer con la que me voy a casar. - "Vale. Me he pasado un poco."

El médico pareció pensárselo unos segundos y, tras dudar, me abrió la puerta de la habitación, que volvió a cerrar en cuanto me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

La imagen que tenía ante mí era de lo más dolorosa. Ahora las heridas de la cara eran mucho más vivisbles. Tenía la quemadura de la frente tapada, le habían puesto un collarín, tenía la muñeca izquierda vendada y la pierna derecha enyesada, desde el muslo hasta los dedos de los pies. Estaba peor que yo cuando esos cuatro tíos me habían dado la paliza. Claro que a nessie le había atropellado un camión, y todo había sido por mi culpa.

- Si no hubiera empezado a perseguirte como un loco... - cogí su mano sana y empecé a acariciarla. Sentí un ligero escalofrío al sentir el tacto de su piel contra la mía, pero me gustaba esa sensación. - ... no estarías herida, en esta cama. Si hubiera respondido a tu llamada...

Deseaba con toda mi alma que Nessie pudiera oirme y que me respondiera, aunque fuera para insultarme y mandarme a la mierda, que era lo que había hecho la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Nuestro último día juntos.

La verdad es que aun no acababa de entender muy bien lo que había pasado la noche del baile.

Renesmee era mi mejor amiga y yo le había presentado a la chica con la que había salido un par de veces. Renesmee se había puesto hecha una fiera cuando Leah me había besado. Era como si se hubiera puesto celosa. - "No. Eso no puede ser."

- ¿Como se encuentra Renesmee? - la amiga de Nessie entró en la habitación. Hablaba entre susurros y, cuando llegó a mi lado, se escondió a mi lado, sentada en el sueño, para que la cama la tapara. - ¿Ya ha despertado?

- No. Le estoy hablando para ver si reacciona, pero no funciona.

- No sabes cuanto me duele verla así. - miré a la chica, que había empezado a ponerse a llorar. - Es muy guapa, verdad?

- Siempre lo ha sido. - "¿Está insinuando lo que yo creo?"

- ¿Es verdad lo que le has dicho antes al doctor? ¿De verdad eres su novio?

"Oh, oh"

- La verdad es que haceis buena pareja. - me dijé en que no dejaba de mirar la mano de Nessie que yo estaba acariciando. - Y ahora empiezo a entender porque ha cambiado tanto últimamente.

- Renesmee ha cambiado? ¿En qué?

- Ella siempre ha sido una diosa. Por lo que me han dicho, en el instituto ya era muy popular. Y lo sigue siendo en la universidad. Todos están a sus pies y a los de sus amigas. Solo se relacionan entre ellas y, si te hablan, es todo un honor.

- ¿Y en qué ha cambiado? - estaba intrigado, la verdad. Conocía muy bien a las amigas de Renesmee. Habíamos ido todos al mismo instituto.

- Ha dejado de hacer dieta, ya no va a todas horas con sus amigas, empieza a relacionarse con los demás y ahora somos amigas.

- ¿Y por qué crees que ha cambiado tanto tan de repente? - "¿Por eso me llamó anoche?"

- Porque es buena persona. - la chica miraba a mi Nessie de una forma que hizo que me pusiera celoso. - Y se ha cansado de tratar mal a la gente solo para complacer a Rosalie, la jefa del grupo.

- ¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella?

- Pues si. Estuvimos hablando esta tarde y, a parte de eso, no soy idiota. He visto como ha ido cambiando su comportamiento.

- ¿Como has sabido como me llamo? - tenía que preguntárselo. Seguía intrigado.

- Cuando saliste corriendo de la cafetería, la chica con la que ibas comenzó a gritar tu nombre.

"Mierda. Leah."

- Tranquilo. Al momento empezó a hablar con un chico que estaba en la barra.

- Ya... - "Típico de Leah."

- ¿Que haces ustedes dos aquí?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Al fin he conseguido actualizar.**

**No he podido hacerlo antes porque estaba en plena mudanza y, obvio, no podía escribir.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**5.**

Como hacía cada día, bajé a la cafetería del hospital en cuanto los padres de Nessie llegaban al hospital. No la dejábamos nunca sola y yo me pasaba todo el día allí, a su lado.

Evidentemente, después de casi tres semanas pasándome el día enteroen el hospital, al lado de otra chica, Leah me dejó.

También estaba faltando a la universidad, lo que no gustaba nada a mis padres, que me daban la charla todas las tardes que iban al hospital a ver a Nessie, pero la señora Swan, que tambén daba clase en mi universidad, les pedía mis apuntes a mis profesores y me los traía al hospital, así podía estudiar para los exámenes que tendría en menos de una semana.

Y respecto a Nessie... No había ningún cambio aparente, slvo por sus heridas. Su cara y su muñeca ya estaban curadas y la fractura de su rodilla casi estaba curada.

- Deberías marcharte a casa. - dijo el señor Cullen cuando volví a la habitación con un pr de bocadillos, que le dí cuando llegué a su lado. - Y comer algo. - añadió, ya que los bocadillos eran para él y su mujer, la señora Swan.

- No tengo hambre. - Mentí. Me moría de hambre, pero solo quería estar al lado de Nessie.

- Pues sal del hospital y ve a dar una vuelta. Necesitas que te de un poco el aire. - dijo la señora Swan, que estaba sentada en la cama, al lado de su hija. - Llevas muchos días sin salir de aquí.

- Y come algo, en vez de traernos comida a nosotros. - dijo el señor Cullen, poniéndose a reir. - Que estás adelgazando mucho y perdiendo esos músculos que tan locas deben volver a las chicas.

- Edward!

- De acuerdo. - me rendí, también riendo, mirando a la señora Swan, que parecía avergonzada por lo que acababa de decirme su marido. - Saldré a dar una vuelta, pero no tardaré mucho en volver.

Cogí mi mochila y salí de nuevo de la habitación.

fui hacia el jardín dels hospital y me senté en uno de los bancos que había por allí.

Gracias a Dios, no estuve solo por mucho tiempo y no me dio tiempo a ponerme a pensar. Alice, con la que había entablado amistad, vino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. Se la veía bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Alice?

- Pues si, la verdad.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Es... es que... ¡Son las diosas! - exclamó. su nerviosismo dio paso al enfado. Podía verlo en sus ojos. - Esas tías son unas hipócritas de mierda! - exclamó de nuevo.

- Relájate y cuéntame qué es lo que han hecho estas ahora.

- Es que Renesmee lleva ya tres semanas en coma y esas supuestas amigas suyas aun no han venido a verla. Ni siquiera han preguntado por ella. Actúan como si Renesmee nunca hubiera existido.

- Seguro que todo es cosa de Rosalie. - "Como odio a esa tía." - Estoy seguro de que Tanya y Victoria sí que quieren venir a verla, pero para que Rosalie no se enfade, pues no dicen nada. Le siguen el juego. - estaba seguro de que hasta ellas temían a Rosalie. La conocía muy bien.

Había conocido a Rosalie cuando esta había comenzado el instituto. Un día, cuando ella estaba en segundo, Rosalie me había encerrado en el baño de las chicas y... bueno... la verdad es que tuvimos sexo allí mismo, y de repente, empezó a hacer todo lo posible por destruir la amistad que existía entre Nessie y yo. "Eso debe de ser porque me negué a que hubiera una segunda vez."

- Pero... no sé... mi primo Emmett sí que ha venido a verla, y cuando no puede venir, me pregunta por ella. - cogí a Alice de la mano y besé el dorso de la misma. Ya se la notaba más tranquila. - Y yo siempre hago todo lo posible por venir a verla.

- Y yo me alegro de que estés aquí. Renesmee tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga como tu. - dije, logrando que sonriera. La verdad era que mi Nessie tenía mucha suerte.

- Gracias. - se había sonrojado y clavó la vista en nuestras manos, que seguían unidas. - ¿Vas a irte un rato a casa?

- No.

- Pero tienes que ir a casa. Hace ya tres días que no sales del hospital.

- Ahora no estoy en el hospital.

- No estoy bromeando, Jacob. - dijo, hablando muy seriamente. - Sé que amas a renesmee, pero no es sano que te obsesiones de esta manera. - dijo, mirándome ahora a los ojos.

- Tranquila. Me voy a quedar esta noche y mañana por la mañana me iré a casa a ducharme. - dije.

- De acuerdo. Mañana por la mañana, antes de que te marches, vendré a tomarte el relevo. - Alice besó mi frente y fue dando brincos hacia la puerta del hospital.

.-.-.-.

POV Alice.

El accidente de Renesmee fue muy revelador. Fue entonces cuando los verdaderos amigos de Renesmee salieron a la luz. Solo Jacob, mi primo Emmett y yo fuimos a verla al hospital.

Jacob... él era el novio de Renesmee y se notaba a la legua que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en su própia casa. Y llevaba sin ir a la universidad tres semanas.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Renesmee, me encontré con el profesor Cullen, besando la frente de su hija.

- Hola, Alice.

- Hola, profesor Cullen.

- Por favor, llámame Edward. - dijo, sonriendo. - "El siempre tan amable." - Dejemos los formalismos para cuando estemos en la universidad.

- Me va a acostar acostumbrarme, la verdad. - me acerqué a la cama y besé la mejilla de Renesmee, como solía hacer siempre. - Acabo de ver como se iba el coche de la profesora Swan.

- Si. Tiene clase en unos minutos.

- Yo solo voy a poder quedarme unos minutos. Emmett me ha dicho que vendrá más tarde a verla.

- Muy bien. Por cierto. ¿Tú estás en la organización de las fiestas de la universidad?

- Bueno... ayudo en lo que puedo. - "Más bien, hago lo que me dejan hacer las tías esas." - ahora iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

- Va a estar muy bien.

- Si... - suspiré. Renesmee no iba a poder ir, y le hacía mucha ilusión.

- Espero que mi pequeña despierte pronto.

En ese momento, Jacob entró en la habitación con unas chocolatinas en las manos. Nos despedimos de él y el profesor Cullen y yo fuimos juntos hacia la universidad, a la que llegamos media hora más tarde. Él fue hacia su despacho y yo fui hacia una de las cinco zonas en las que iba a tener lugar uno de los cinco conciertos.

A lo lejos vi a Rosalie, que venía hacia mí, así que dí media vuelta para dar un rodeo y no tener que cruzarme con ella, pero no me dio tiempo. Antes de que pudiera dar siquiera cinco pasos, una mano me cogió con fuerza del brazo.

- Tú! . exclamó, haciendo que me diera la vuelta. - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- Ayudar a organizar. - me limité a decir, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- No me mires así. - era tan borde que me estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de pegarle, pero me contuve. - ¿Pero como te atreves?

Bajé la vista, pero solo para dejar de ver esa cara de gilipollas que tenía. Al fin, me soltó el brazo y pude alejarme unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿La has visto? - la miré de reojo y vi que era ella la que no me miraba a mí.

- ¿Perdona? - pregunté, sorprendida.

- Que si has ido al hospital a verla.

- Si. He ido a verla. - "¿Rosalie está preocupada por Renesmee?"

- ¿Y como está?

- Si hubieras ido al hospital a verla, lo sabrías.

Rosalie abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Di media vuelta y fui hacia donde estaba otro de los escenarios, donde había un grupo de salsa, ensayando. Allí me encontré con Victoria y Tanya que, en cuanto me vieron, vinieron corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Como está Renesmee?

- ¿La has visto?

- ¿Está despierta?

- ¿Va a salir pronto del hospital?

- Tranquilizaos. Renesmee está en coma, pero estable. - dije, bastante sorprendida ante tal interrogatorio. - sus heridas ya están curadas y los médicos son bastante optimistas. Y creen que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

Pareció que mis palabras las aliviaron y se quedaron más tranquilas. Bueno, eso hasta que Rosalie apareció a nuestro lado. Estaba que echaba llamas por los ojos y humo por las orejas. Tuve que contenerme para no ponerme a reír en su cara. "Como me gusta verla perdiendo el control."

- ¿Que coño está pasando?

- Na-nada. - Tanya parecía asustada y se apartó de mí corriendo, yendo a ponerse tras Rosalie, al igual que hizo Victoria, aunque está dudó un poco.

- ¿Y por qué estábais hablando con esta bollera?

- No me llames eso. - dije, empezando a cabrearme. - Tú no sabes nada de mí.

No es que me molestara que me llamara así, pero me mosqueaba que utilizara ese adjetivo a modo de insulto.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Renesmee al hospital? - preguntó Victoria. - Lleva allí tres semanas y aun no hemos ido a verla.

- Yo no voy a donde vaya esta, no vaya a ser que me peguen sus hábitos. - dijo, mirándome con cara de asco. - "Te odio."

- Pero...

- No, Tanya. No vamos a ir.

- Eres una cabrona. - la insulté, pero es que ya no me pude contener más.

A pesar de lo que sucedió a continuación, no me arrepiento de lo que le dije.

Rosalie cogió a sus amigas del brazo y se las llevó, dejándome tirada en el suelo. Muchos me miraban, pero solo un chico se acercó corriendo y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo, llevándome hacia un banco. - ¿Quien te ha hecho esto?

Rosalie me había pegado un puñetado en el estómago, otro en la zona de los riños y dos en la cara. "Es muy ráìda y fuerte, la muy hija de..."

- Una de las... de las diosas. - dije como pude, ya qye el chico tenía dos de sus dedos sobre mi labio inferior, que tenía partido. O al menos eso era lo que me parecía a mí. - Pero da igual. Déjalo.

- No. Ni lo dejo ni me da igual. - miré al chico y me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado. - ¿cual de ellas te hizo esto?

- Tú no estudias aquí. - "Dios mío. Que guapo que es."

- Por favor. - con un pañuelo limpió la sangre que me salía por la nariz. - Dímelo, por favor.

- La más zorra.

- Perdónala. - dejó de limpiar la sangre y pasó su suave dedo por mi mejilla. - Ella... La verdad es que creo que, cuando nació, se golpeó en la cabeza. - Aun se le veía enfadado, pero sonrió devilmente. - No se lo tengas en cuenta. En realidad, ella no es así.

- A mí me da igual lo que haga, pero no cuando con ello hace daño a los demás. - dije, obviando su comentario.

- Si te digo la verdad, a pesar de que lamento lo que te ha hecho, me alegro de al fin alguien haya tenido el valor de haberse enfrentado a ella. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla, lo que estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. - Eres muy valiente.

- Gracias.

- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

- Si. - intenté ponerme en pie, pero el cuerpo me dolía como si rosalie aun estuviera pegándome. - Vale, miendo. No puedo ni moverme. - dijce, provocando que el muchacho se pusiera a reír.

- Creo que debería llevarte a casa. - pasó mi brazo sobre sus hombros y el suyo por mi cintura, y me llevó hacia un jeep. Me ayudó a montarme en él y él mismo me abrochó mi conturón.

"¿Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Acabo de subirme al coche de un tío al que acabo de conocer."

El chico se puso al volante y puso el coche en marcha. Me pidió mi dirección y me llevó con calma hacia casa. Tardamos más de media hora en llegar. Media hora que pasamos en absoluto silencio, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarle. Era muy guapo y amable. Era como Renesmee, pero en chico.

Paró el coche frente a la puerta de mi casa, pero yo no me moví del asiento.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Me duele un poco menos.

- Me alegro mucho de que así sea. - el chico salió del coche, fue a abrir mi puerta y me ayudó a salir del coche, sin soltar en ningún momento mi mano.

Fuimos hacia el porche de casa y el chico me ayudó a sentarme en la hamaca que tenía allí. Gracias a Dios, el chico se sentó a mi lado. Aun no me había soltado la mano. Es más, en ese momento, besó el dorso de mi mano, lo que me puso muy nerviosa.

- Gracias por haberme traído a casa.

- No ha sido nada.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunté al fin.

- Es cierto! - exclamó, sonriendo. - Aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Jasper. ¿Y tú?

- Alice. Alice Brandon. - dije, recibiendo otro beso, pero esta vez besó mi mejilla. - Creo que... Creo que debería entrar en casa. - ese chico me estaba poniendo tremendamente nerviosa. - Se está haciendo un poco tarde.

El corazón me latía a cien por hora y, si no me apartaba de él de inmediato, terminaría lanzándome a sus brazos y besando esos perfectos y apetitosos labios.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes?

- Si, claro.

- ¿Me harías el honor de salir conmigo?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**6.**

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - me levanté de golpe, lo que hizo que volviera a sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo.

- Ya sé que acabamos de conocernos pero, si salimos juntos algún día, podríamos conocernos mejor. - Jasper también se puso en pie y puso una mano sobre mi estómago y otra sobre la zona de los riñones. - Bueno, solo si te apetece, claro.

- ¡Claro que me apetece! - exclamé. Estaba de lo más emocionada, aunque me di cuenta de que había sonado un poco desesperada. - Es decir, si. Claro. ¿Por qué no? Podría estar bien.

- Muy bien. - dijo, deslumbrándome con su preciosa sonrisa. - ¿Que te parece si desayunamos juntos mañana?

- Me encantaría, pero mi mejor amiga está en el hospital y pensaba ir a verla mañana.

- Oh! Lo siento! - Parecía que realmente lo sentía. - ¿Como se encuentra?

- Lleva tres semanas en coma, pero los médicos dicen que está mejorando.

- ¿Esa amiga tuya va contigo a la universidad?

- Si. Renesmee y yo vamos juntas a varias clases.

- ¿Renesmee? ¿Renesmee Cullen? - exclamó, alarmado.

- Si.

- Madre mía. - Jasper volvió a sentarse en la hamaca y me quedé observándole.

Me quedé realmente sorprendida al darme cuenta de que se conocían. Me puse celosa, debo admitirlo. "A saber de qué se conocen. Espero que Jasper no sea un ex-novio." Jasper se puso en pie de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas por el porche.. "Se le ve tan preocupado..."

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunté cuando pasó por mi lado. Le cogí de la mano y enlazamos nuestros dedos. - ¿Conoces a Renesmee?

- ¿Pero como no me ha dicho nada Rosalie? - dijo, aunque se notaba que estaba pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿A ella también le conoces?

Sujeté a Jasper por la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de el gran parecido que había entre ambos. Eran casi iguales, excepto por la expresión de su rostro, ya que Rosalie siempre iba con esa cara de asco por la vida. "No me lo puedo creer. Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos."

- ¿Que le pasó a Renesmee? - Jasper fue a sentarse a uno de los escalones del porche y yo hice lo mismo a su lado. Se le veía abatido. - Si hubiera sabido que estaba en el hospital, hubiera vuelto antes a la ciudad para ir a verla y estar a su lado.

Me deshice de toda la vergüenza y le abracé.

- Fue un accidente. - Jasper se volvió hacia mí y también me abrazó. - Ella iba en bicicleta, se distrajo un momento y un camión... - no pude seguir. No podía volver a revivirlo.

Pasamos un buen rato así, abrazados. Lamentaba mucho haber probocado que Jasper sufriera de esa manera.

Cuando se encontró un poco mejor, me contó que conoció a Renesmee hacía cinco años, cuando Renesmee había comenzado a ir al instituto y se había hecho amiga de su hermana Rosalie. Ellos también se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero no se habían visto desde que ambos habían comenzado en la universidad y Jasper se había ido a estudiar a Canadá, aunque se notaba que aún la quería como entonces.

Al cabo de un par de horas, antes de que Jasper se marchara a casa, quedamos en que a la mañana siguiente pasaría a recogerme para ir juntos al hospital.

Esa noche no dormí nada. Me moría de ganas de volver a ver a Jasper, sobretodo porque nos habíamos despedido con un apasionado beso. Ya ni siquiera me dolía el cuerpo.

Jasper apareció en mi casa montado en una preciosa y enorme moto.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, fuimos directamente hacia la habitación de Renesmee, en la que solo estaba Jacob, dormido, en la silla que había al lado de la cama, cogido de la mano de Renesmee.

- Jacob, despierta. - le cogí del brazo y le moví un poco, intentando despertarle. - Jacob!

- ¿Este es Jacob? - susurró Jasper a mi lado.

- Si. ¿Le conoces? - susurré yo también.

- Si. En alguna ocasión salimos los tres.

- Pues es el novio de Renesmee.

- ¿Al final Jacob y Renesmee están juntos? - preguntó, claramente sorprendido. - La verdad es que me alegro mucho por ellos. Siempre supe que se querían.

- Jacob, despierta!

- ¿Que? Ah! Buenos días, Alice! - dijo Jacob, despertándose de un sobresalto. - Jasper, ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Como estás, Jacob?

Jasper y Jacob se pusieron a hablar y se marcharon juntos, mientras que yo me quedé a solas con Renesmee. Mi amiga seguía igual, salvo porque tenía un hermoso anillo en el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda.

- Ojala despiertes pronto. - dije, acariciando la mano en la que llevaba el anillo. - ¿Sabes qué? He conocido a Jasper. Está aquí. Ha venido a verte. También él está deseando que te despiertes.

Obtuve la misma repsuesta de todos los días. Un absoluto y completo silencio por parte de mi amiga. Era muy frustrante. Deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarla, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a que Renesmee decidiera despertar.

- ¿Sabes? Jasper me ha pedido salir. Y le he dicho que si. Es un chico genial. Aun no me puedo creer que sea el hermano de la zorra de Rosalie. Si vieras como esa tía me ha dejado la cara...

- ¿Eso te lo ha hecho Rosalie? - No me había dado cuenta de que Jacob había entrado en la habitación. No dejaba de mirarme.

- ¿Donde está Jasper? - dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Fuera, hablando por teléfono con los padres de Nessie, pero no me cambies de tema. - dijo, llevando su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Yo no...

- Dímelo, Alice. Por favor.

- Si. Fue ella.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Porque la insulté. - dije, sonriendo. No me arrepentía. - La verdad duele, aunque esta vez el dolor lo he sentido yo. - Jaccob me devolvió la sonrisa y dio unas palmaditas sobre mi hombro. - ¿Te vas a casa?

- Si.

- Descansa. - dije. Jacob besó mi mejilla y se marchó. Jasper entró en la habitación poco después.

- ¿Como sigue? - dijo, sentándose en la cama, al lado de Renesmee.

- Igual que durante estas tres semanas.

- Alice, gracias por lo de anoche. - me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla. - Eres estupenda.

Me sonrojé, pero me incliné para besar su mejilla, aunque lo que estaba deseando era besar sus labios, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. "Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de él."

- Ahora tengo aun más claro que me encantaría salir contigo.

"Cuando Rosalie se entere, le va a dar un infarto."

El simple hecho de pensar en la reacción de Rosalie, provocó que me diera un ataque de risa. Jasper me miró como si estuviera chiflada (tal vez lo estuviera), pero es que no podía controlarme.

- ¿Me he perdido algún chiste?

Cuando oí esa dulce voz se me cortó la risa de golpe y, tanto Jasper como yo, nos volvimos de golpe hacia Renesmee, que nos miró con los ojos entreabiertos.

Se la veía agotada, pero a pesar de ello tenía buena cara.

Jasper se fue corriendo a buscar un médico, ya que yo me había quedado paralizada. Renesmee volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero yo sabía que estaba despierta. No dejaba de acariciar mi mano.

El doctor entró en la habitación, seguido por los padres de Renesmee

- Señorita. Deberían salir de la habitación. - dijo el doctor.

Jasper me cogió de la mano y salimos de la habitación, yo con el móvil en la mano.

- Tengo que avisar a Jacob.

POV RENESMEE.

Cuando al fin conseguí abrir los ojos, vi que Alice y Jasper estaban conmigo, en la habitación. Dos de mis mejores amigos juntos, cogidos de la mano, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados. Alice reía como una loca. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y conseguí hablar.

- ¿Me he perdido algún chiste?

Los dos se volvieron de golpe y se me quedaron mirando. De repente, Jasper salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me sentía muy cansada, como si llevara varios días sin dormir. Quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Alice tenía mi mano entre las suyas y empecé a acariciar sus manos. No quería dormirme. Quería seguir despierta, pero me costaba mucho.

La mano de Alice se soltó de la mía y empecé a oír varias voces. Mis padres aparecieron en la habitación con quien, supuse, era mi médico. Mis amigos habían desaparecido.

El médico me estuvo examinando un buen rato, bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres, que no dejaban de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

- Por lo que veo, todo está bien, pero va a tener que quedarse hospitalizada unos días más. - dijo el doctor, hablando directamente con mis padres.

- ¿Que día es hoy? -pregunté, sentándome como pude en la cama.

- Es uno de octubre, cariño. - dijo mi padre.

- En dos días son las fiestas de la universidad. - me quejé. No quería perderme esa fiesta por nada del mundo. - Tengo que ir como sea.

- Va a tener que quedarse una semana más, como mínimo. - repitió el médico, mirándome ahora a mí.

- Pero...

- Rensmee, hija. Tienes que hacer lo que te diga el doctor. - dijo mi madre, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, acariciando mi brazo. - Es por tu bien.

- Pero... Papá! Di algo! - me quejé, buscando algo de ayuda.

Necesitaba ir a esa fiesta fuera como fuera. Quería ir a la universidad y, al fin, romper con mi antigua vida. Tenía que hablar con Rosalie y, si lo hacia allí, no armaría mucho jaleo. No si todo el mundo estaba pendiente de nosotras. Eso no sería bueno para su imagen de diosa.

- Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para tu salud. - dijo mi padre, aunque no me estaba mirando. - Es por tu bien.

- Pero tengo que ir! Tengo que...

- Renesmee! Te vas a quedar en el hospital hasta que el doctor te dé el alta. - sentenció mi madre y, cuando ella decía una cosa, nadie podía hacer que cambiara de opinión. Ni siquiera mi padre. - Y si te tienes que quedar una semana, te quedarás una semana.

Me levanté de la cama como pude y fui hacia el baño, donde me encerré. Sentía que iba a ponerme a llorar y no quería que nadie me viese así.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta, pero apoyé la espalda en ella, me dejé caer hasta sentarme en el suelo, impidiendo que pudieran abrir la puerta.

Tenía que salir del hospital, hablar con mis amigas, ver a Alice y Jasper y, lo más importante de todo, necesitaba ir a ver a Jacob. "¿Que pasó cuando el camoín vino hacia mí? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Habrá venido a verme?"

_- ¿Donde está Renesmee? - "Esa es Alice."_

_- Se ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño. - dijo con pesar la voz de mi padre._

Sabía que estaba al lado de la puerta. Seguramente había sido él el que había intentado abrir la puerta.

_- ¿Cuando le van a dar el alta?- "Ese es Jasper."_

_- En princio en una semana. - le respondió mi padre._

_- Pero la gran fiesta es en dos días! - exclamó Alice. "Ella es la única que realmente me entiende." - Renesmee quería aprobechar esa noche para dar un cambio radical a su vida. Dejar de tratar con superioridad a todo el mundo._

_- Realmente, Renesmee sigue siendo la misma de siempre. - Comentó Jasper._

Dejé de llorar y sonreí. Había echado mucho de menos a Jasper. Me sentí culpable por no haberme molestado en ir a verle a la universidad o haberle llamado. Era tan distinto a su hermana... "¿Como pude hacerme amiga de Rosalie? Es el peor ser humano que he conocido nunca."

Me levanté del suelo, aunque con dificultades, sintiendo una leve molestia en la rodilla, me arreglé un poco el camisón del hospital y abrí la puerta. El médico ya se había marchado. Jasper me miró y me sonrió. No pude evitarlo y salté a sus brazos.

- Jazz! - exclamé, empezando a llorar de nuevo. - Cuanto te he echado de menos.

Jasper me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia la cama, sin soltarme en ningún momento. Hizo que me tumbara en la cama y me tapó con la sábana.

- Cariño. Tenemos que ir a trabajar. - dijo mi padre, apareciendo a mi lado.

- Adiós.

Fui borde, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo.

Tanto mi madre como mi padre vinieron a abrazarme y se marcharon un poco tristes, ya que no me había molestado en devolverles el abrazo, pero es que me dolía que no se hubieran puesto de mi parte.

Jasper se sentó en la cama , a mi lado, y me estuvo contando todo lo que había hecho durante los casi tres años que habíamos pasado sin vernos. Yo también le conté lo que había hecho, hasta que me di cuenta de que Jasper y Alice, durante todo momento, habían estado cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Que significa esto? - pregunté, cogiendo sus manos unidas. - Creo que teneis que contarme algo.

- Bueno... ayer fui a ver a mi hermana a la universidad y me encontré con esta preciosidad. - dijo Jasper, sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Os conocisteis ayer?

- Si. - dijo Alice con un hilo de voz, como si le diera vergüenza reconocerlo.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros pero... Alice. ¿Que diablos te ha pasado en la cara?

- Ahora eso no tiene importancia. Ya te lo contaré. - dijo Alice.

- Eso. Lo que ahora importa es que aun tienes que contarme como fue que tú y Jacob comenzasteis a salir.

- ¿Que estoy saliendo con quien?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**7.**

Pasaron los dos día que faltaban para la fiesta y yo seguía planeando mi fuga. A pesar de su inicial negativa, había conseguido convencer a Alice de que me ayudara a escapar del hospital.

Durante esos dos días, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Alice me había contado sobre Jacob. Me había dicho que Jacob había estado cada día en el hospital, que no se había apartado de mi lado. Pero durante esos dos días que estuve despierta, no se había pasado por el hospital. "¿Sabrá que ya estoy despierta? A lo mejor no ha venido por eso. Cuando salga de la fiesta, iré a su casa a pedirle perdón en persona."

En ese momento me encontraba sentada en la cama, impaciente, esperando a que Alice viniera a traerme un vestido para esa noche.

- Ya estoy aquí. - dijo Alice, que entró corriendo en la habitación. - Jasper nos está esperando en su coche a una manzana de aquí. - me lanzó el vestido y dejó su maletín de maquillaje encima de la mesa. - Va. Deprisa. No quiero que nos pillen.

Me quité el camisón y me puse el vestido que había visto hacía ya tiempo en la tienda en la que trabajaba Alice. Era un vestido negro, con escote palabra de honor, ceñido hasta la cintura y largo hasta los tobillos.

- Te he traído este para que no se te vea la rodillera. . dijo, cuando me senté en la cama, lista para que me peinara y maquillara.

Cuando terminamos, cogí los zapatos y fuimos hacia la ventana. "Suerte que es un primer piso."

- Nos vemos fuera. Ve con mucho cuidado. - dijo Alice, saliendo ya por la puerta.

Me puse los zapatos, pero me los volví a quitar. Me sería más fácil saltar sin ellos. Los tiré por la ventana y empecé a descolgarme por ella. Salté medio metro y, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, Alice apareció a mi lado, con mis zapatos en la mano. Me los puse y ambas echamos a correr por las oscuras calles que rodeaban el ospital, hasta que llegamos al coche de Jasper. Estaba empezando a doler un poco la rodilla, pero no dije nada. Sino, Alice no dejaría que fuera a la fiesta.

- Vaya, Nessie! Estás preciosa! - dijo Jasper, poniendo el coche en marcha. - ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Te duele la pierna?

- Me molesta un pelín la rodilla, pero apenas lo noto. - mentí.

- Normal que te moleste. Has saltado por una ventana. - murmuró Alice.

- No es nada.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Jasper. Parecía poco convencido, pero aun así puso el coche en marcha y fuimos hacia la universidad.

Quería preguntarle a Alice si había tenido noticias de Jacob, pero no me atreví. No quería parecer una desesperada. Pero al encontrarme con él de nuevo, después de tantos años sin verle, sentía una gran necesidad de verle y saberlo todo sobre él. "Le quiero tanto..."

- Ya hemos llegado. - dijo Jasper, al tiempo que detenía el coche con suavidad.

Alice y Jasper salieron del coche y mi amigo me ayudó a salir del coche. Nos cogió a cada una de una mano y fuimos hacia el escenario en el que tobacan música rock, mi música favorita. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo guapa que estaba Alice ese día. Llevaba un vestido parecido al mío, pero un poco más corto y de color rosado.

- ¿Que quieres hacer? - me preguntó Alice.

- Disfrutar de la noche y que surja lo que sea. - dije, soltando la mano de Jasper. - Y vosotros dos deberíais hacer lo mismo.

- Pero...

- Me voy a bailar. - grité por encima de la música. - Disfrutad de la fiesta.

Todos me miraban y se apartaban conforme me iba acercando a ellos, como hacían siempre. "Como odio que se comporten así. Es como si estas tres semanas no hubieran pasado."

A lo lejos vi a Emmett y, en cuanto me vio, sonrió y vino corriendo hacia mí. Me cogió en brazos y me levantó del suelo, poniéndose a dar vueltas. No dejaba de reír y no pude evitar unirme a sus risas. "Al fin alguien normal."

Alice me había contado que Emmett había venido a verme al hospital varias veces, así que me hizo muy feliz verle. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor estaban alucinando.

- Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien. - dijo, cuando al fin me dejó en el suelo.

- Gracias, Emmett.

- Perdona. No lo pude evitar. No he debido tocarte.

- ¿Acaso has oído que me esté quejando? - dije, sonriendo, abrazándole por la cintura. - Gracias por haber venido a verme al hospital.

- Siempre me has caído bien y quería saber como te encontrabas.

- Te lo agradezco. ¿Quieres que bailemos un rato?

Emmett dudó, pero terminó tomando la mano que le tendía y fuimos hacia el centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Todos nos miraban con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero a mí me daba absolutamente igual. Yo me lo estaba pasando en grande, como nunca antes me lo había pasado.

- Eres estupenda. - gritó Emmett por encima de la música, sin dejar de bailar.

- Lo sé. - Emmett sonrió, me cogió de la mano y nos alejamos un poco de la gente, que empezaron a apartarse de nuevo para dejarnos pasar. Igual que habían hecho todo el rato en la pista de baile. - Como odio todo esto.

- ¿El qué?

Nos sentamos en un banco y Emmett empezó a acariciar mi mano.

- Que se aparten en cuanto me acerco.

- ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo está dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quieras. - Le miré de reojo y vi como su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco. - ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que he dicho algo malo?

- Emmett, ya somos mayorcitos como para dejarnos mangonear por nadie. - dije, intentando no sonar borde.

- Tienes razón. - murmuró, bajando la vista. - Ha llegado la hora de que maduremos.

- Así es, señorito Emmett. - dije, recordándole como solía llamarme.

- Que patético soy, verdad?

- Eras. - dije, pellizcando suavemente su mejilla. - Pero no pensemos en el pasado.

- Si. Tienes razón.

- ¿Te parece que bailemos de nuevo? - pregunté, sonriéndole.

- Claro que si. - dijo, sonriendo al fin. - ¿A donde te apetece que vayamos?

- Oigo salsa por allí. - dije, señalando hacia mi derecha, poniéndome en pie. - A pesar de que me encanta el rock, me apetece bailar como Dios manda.

- A bailar salsa, entonces.

Volvimos a cogernos de la mano y fuimos sin prisas hacia el escenario en el que tocaban salsa. Allí vi a Tanya bailando con un chico que estudiaba derecho, pero no recordaba como se llamaba.

- Tanya y Garret llevan saliendo una semana. - me dijo Emmett al oído a la vez que no dejaba de mirar a mi amiga.

- Me alegro por ellos.

Emmett me cogió por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar, con nuestros cuerpos muy juntos. Tanya se nos quedó mirando, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, como si acabara de ver algo realmente aterrador. "Entiendo su reacción, pero no lo soporto"

- Renesmee, tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Claro. Dime, Emmett.

- Me gustas mucho.

- Oh, oh. - "Mierda." - Yo... - "¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?" - Emmett, me caes muy bien y me encantaría ser tu amiga, pero solo eso.

- Oh, vale. - se entristeció.

- Es que... es que tengo novio.

En cuanto dije eso, Emmett se tensó. En sus ojos brillaba el rechazo pero, a los pocos segundos, continuó bailando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Ya me imaginaba yo que el chico del hospital era tu novio. - dijo, sonriendo con tristeza. - Pero como no estaba seguro, he querido intentarlo.

- ¿Que coño estás haciendo? - exclamó una voz a mis espaldas. Reconocí la voz al instante.

Ignoré a Rosalie y continué bailando con Emmett, que estaba sorprendido por mi comportamiento. Al momento, una mano me cogió con fuerza del brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta con brusquedad.

Al parecer, Tanya había ido a buscar a Rosalie y en ese momento las dos me miraban fijamente. Me solté de la mano de Rosalie, cogí a Emmett de la mano y le llevé hacia un lado.

- Emmett, creo que deberías marcharte. Por lo que pueda pasar.

- Pero...

- Debo hablar con ellas. Sola.

- Renesmee, Rosalie es de lo peor. Y es violenta.

- ¿Qué? - no me esperaba que me dijera eso.

- ¿Es que no has visto lo que le ha hecho a Alice en la cara? - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo, como si quisiera detenerme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso se lo ha hecho Rosalie? - "A Alice se le olvidó comentame ese pequeño detalle." - Bueno, pues aun con más razón. Tengo que hablar con ella, tu ve a disfrutar del resto de la noche. - Le di un beso en la mejilla y me di la vuelta. Rosalie cada vez estaba más cerca.

Como Emmett no se movia, tuve que darle un empujoncito para que echara a andar.

- Rosalie. - le dije, a modo de saludo. - ¿te diviertes esta noche?

- ¿Como tienes la desfachatez de hacerme tal pregunta?

- Tanya, ¿como va todo? - pregunté, ignorando a Rosalie, mirando hacia mi otra amiga, que sonreía tímidamente.

- Muy bien. Gracias, Renesmee.

- Me alegro mucho, la verdad.

- Y yo me alegro de que te hayan dado el alta. - dijo, sinceramente. Tanya no sabía mentir.

- La verdad es que no me han dado el alta. Me he escapado. - dije, sonriendo a Tanya e ignorando a Rosalie, que estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos. - No quería perderme la fiesta.

- Ya ves. Todo está saliendo de lujo.

- Si. Me encanta como lo habeis dejado todo.

- Bueno. Ya está bien! - Rosalie habló y a Tanya se le borró la sonrisa de los labios. Se la veía un poco asustada. - ¿Que narices estás haciendo aquí con ese?

- Pues bailar.

- ¿Y te parece bonito?

- Si. - dije, lo que acabó de cabrear a Rosalie. - ¿Es que no puedo bailar y divertirme?

- Claro que si, pero no con ese tio. No es de los nuestros.

- ¿Y quien se supone que son los nuestros? - dije, cruzándome de brazos. Ya estaba harta del tema de los grupitos. Había llegado la hora de que me enfrentara a ella.

- Como si no lo supieras.

- Lo único que sé es que ya estoy cansada de hacer todo lo que a ti te de la gana.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tu no eres mi jefa.

- No pensabas eso todo este tiempo. - dijo, sonriendo, como siempre. "Que asco que me da."

- Claro que lo pensaba, es solo que hasta ahora no he tenido el valor suficiente como para decírtelo a la cara. Decirte que...

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- Que eres una hija de... - me callé y no terminé la frase. Esas no eran las palabras apropiadas. No quería rebajarme a su nivel. - Eres muy mala persona. No tratas bien a la gente.

- ¿Y qué?

- No eres mejor que ellos. - dije, señalando a la gente que nos rodeaba y que nos miraba. - Eres peor que una rata infectada con la rabia.

- Renesmee! - exclamó Tanya, claramente sorprendido, aunque pude ver que sonreía con disimulo. "Seguro que ella piensa lo mismo que yo."

- ¿Pero que coño es lo que te ha pasado? Has cambiado. - murmuró Rosalie. Estaba aun más sorprendida que Tanya.

- Rosalie, si me conocieras aunque solo fuera un poquito, sabrías que apenas he cambiado. Siempre he sido así, aunque me dejé manipular. Por tu culpa he hecho daño a la gente que quiero.

- ¿Como a quien?

- Se. A ti te lo voy a contar. - me aparté de ella y fui a abrazar a Tanya. - me alegro mucho de que estés con Garret.

- Gracias. Algún día deberíamos salir los cuatro.

- ¿Qué cuatro?

- Tú, Emmett, Garret y yo.

- ¿Qué dices de Emmett? - exclamé, provocando que Tanya se pusiera a reir. - No es lo que crees. Emmett es solo un amigo. Yo... Ya quedaremos los tres algún día. Ahora tengo que irme.

- Hasta luego.

Me di la vuelta y me fui con calma. Sabía perfectamente que Rosalie me estaba siguiendo. Primero: querría averiguar quien me había llevado a la fiesta. Segundo: la conversación no había terminado. Ella siempre tenía que decir la última palabra.

Rosalie la iba a armar y, por como se había puesto, ya no le importaba que hubiera cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**8.**

Cuando iba hacia el escenario en el que solo tocaban baladas, vi a Victoria enrollándose con un chico que no había visto nunca. Alice y Jasper estaban allí, bailando. Se le veía tan bien y tan felices que me emocioné. Me alegraba mucho por ellos y anhelaba ser yo quien estubiera viviendo esa situación, aunque con Jacob, claro.

En cuanto me vieron, me saludaron con la mano y yo les devolví el saludo. Rosalie volvió a cogerme del brazo y me di la vuelta al momento. No lo vi venir y por eso me sorprendí cuando Rosalie me dio un puñetazo.

Me ardía la mejilla y Rosalie se puso a reir cuando llevé mi mano a mi mejilla. Me estaba dando donde más de había dolido siempre. Al menos eso era lo que ella creía. En mi ego. Aunque yo ya había superado esa etapa de mi vida. A mi ya me daba igual lo que dijera la gente, no como a ella.

- ¿Pero de que vas? ¿Que te crees que vas a conseguir pegándome?

- No vas a poder librarte de mí.

- Eso es lo que tu te crees. - intenté esquivarla, pero volvió a pegarme en la otra mejilla. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que te pegue?

- Si.

- Pues no lo vas a conseguir. Yo no soy como tú. Yo... - "¿Estoy soñando? ¿Estoy teniendo alucinaciones? ¿Realmente estoy viendo a Jacob?"

- ¿Tú qué, eh?

Rosalie seguía gritando, pero yo ya no lo estaba escuchando. Me di la vuelta y me fui alejando de ella. Fui hacia donde había visto a Jacob. Tenía que comprobar que era real. Que Jacob realmente estaba allí.

Caí de bruces cuando alguien empujó por la espalda. Intenté no hacerlo, pero grité cuando me di con la rodilla contra el suelo. Era como si me la hubiera roto de nuevo. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero volví a caerme.

- Levántate, zorra! - "Joder. Que borracha que está"

Intenté ponerme en pie de nuevo y, cuando al fin lo logré, aguanté mi peso sobre la pierna buena, que me escocía mucho. Me miré y vi que tenía una herida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - dijo Rosalie. Me di la vuelta y vi a Jasper, que se puso a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el ridículo? Das pena. - dijo Jasper, sujetándome por la cintura, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?

- Rosalie, yo no estoy de parte de nadie, pero ya basta. Estás borracha.

- Jasper, me ha puesto en ridículo. Va con los frikis. - dijo, poniéndose a llorar. - Me ha traicionado.

- Nadie te ha traicionado.

- Tú también lo has hecho. Vas de la mano con la... la bollera. - dijo, señalando a Alice, que estaba a mi lado también.

- No la llames eso. - dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo. - Alice es mucho mejor persona que tu. - dije, intentando avanzar hacia ella, pero unas fuertes manos, que supuse que eran las de Emmett, también me cogieron por la cintura desde atrás, haciendo que apoyara mi espalda en su pecho. - Ella si que es una buena amiga. Ella ha estado conmigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos. No como tu.

- No soporto estar en un hospital. - murmuró. - Lo siento.

Habló tan flojito que apenas la oí. "No me lo puedo creer. ¿Rosalie se está disculpando? Creo que es mejor persona de lo que ella misma cree. Solo necesita ayuda."

- Vámonos, Rosalie. - Jasper fue hacia su hermana y la cogió de la mano. - Vámonos a casa.

- No.

- Tienes que dormir.

- No.

- Rosalie, haz el favor. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

- Es por él, ¿verdad? - dijo, volviéndo a dirigirse a mí. - Me dejas, a mí y a tus amigas, por un tío. Juramos que ningún chico nos iba a separar! Si fuera cualquier otro...

Me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras. ¿Me estaba hablando de Emmett? Pero si ella ya sabía que solo éramos amigos. Se lo había dicho a Tanya y ella había estado delante. "Si que va borracha. Se le ha ido mucho la olla."

- Rosalie, ya vale. - dijo su hermana, abrazándola.

- Pues que sepas que me lo follé en el instituto!

Jasper se alejó con su hermana mientras esta se ponía a reír. Alice ya estaba a mi lado, la cogí del brazo y me di la vuelta lentamente.

Casi me caigo cuando vi al chico que había estado detrás de mí en todo momento, sujetándome para que no me cayera. Se me partió el corazón al momento. No pude contenerme y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas.

- ¿Tú? ¿Con Rosalie?

- Nessie, te lo puedo explicar. Yo..

- No quiero saberlo! - exclamé, alejándome de él como pude. - Quiero irme, Alice.

- Vale. - intentó ayudarme a caminar, pero yo no podía apoyarme en la pierna mala y Alice no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme. - Lo siento, Renesmee. No puedo ayudarte.

- Ya te llevo yo.

- No.

- Nessie, por favor.

- Jacob, no quiero que me toques.

- Ya te quejarás cuando estés en el hospital. - dijo, al tiempo que me cogía en brazos como a un bebé y comenzó a caminar.

Alice me ayudó, si, pero no como yo quería. Hizo que pasara mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob para que no me cayera.

Me obligué a no mirar a Jacob mientras me llevaba hacia el que debía de ser su coche. Abrió la puerta como pudo y me sentó en el asiento del copiloto y tiró el asiento hacia atrás para que pudiera estirar la pierna. Me abrochó el cinturón y fue a ponerse al volante.

- ¿Por qué te has escapado del hospital? - dijo, claramente para distraerme.

- Porque si.

- Me ha gustado como has defendido a Alice.

- Es mi amiga.

- ¿Te duele la pierna?

- Jacob, ¿A qué conduce esta conversación? - dije, forzándome a no mirarle, aunque lo estaba deseando.

- Solo quería hablar contigo.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Si lo que quieres es hablar, ve a buscar a Rosalie. Ella estará encantada. - dije, con toda la bordería del mundo, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Jacob no dijo nada más. Quería pedirle perdón, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Estaba dolida y celosa. Muy celosa. Aunque eso no era motivo para hablarle así. Jacob no se lo merecía. Y, al fin y al cabo, Jacob y yo no eramos nada.

- Rosalie y yo nos liamos una vez, en el instituto, pero cuando le dije que no iba a volver a suceder, tú empezaste a alejarte de mí. - dijo, al cabo de unos minutos. Su voz sonaba triste y yo solo me atreví a mirarle de reojo. - Pensé que Rosalie te había contado y que por eso dejaste de hablarme.

- ¿Y Leah? ¿Donde está?

- No tengo ni idea. - detuvo el coche y salió de él.

Vino hacia mi lado y me cogió en brazos, tal y como había hecho antes.

- ¿Por qué no fue Leah contigo a la fiesta? - pregunté, sintiéndome ya más calmada.

- Me dejó.

- ¿Ya no salís juntos?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

Entramos en el hospital en absoluto silencio y Jacob me llevó hacia mi habitación, donde estaban mis padres y el doctor que me trataba. En el momento en que Jacob me dejó en la cama, empezaron a echarme la bronca. Me quedé sorprendida cuando Jacob habló.

- Deberían regañarme a mí, señores Cullen. - dijo, logrando que la habitación quedara en silencio. - Oí como Nessie... Renesmee le decía a Alice que daría cualquier cosa por ir a la fiesta de la universidad y... decidí ayudarle a escapar.

- Has sido un irresponsable, Jacob. - dijo mi madre. - Renesmee no está del todo recuperada.

- Lo sé... Doctor, Renesmee se cayó y se golpeó en ambas rodillas.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó mi madre, alarmada. Se estaba enfadando mucho.

- Lo siento mucho. - murmuró Jacob. Me sentí muy mal por él.

- Vete, Jacob.

- Si... - murmuró de nuevo, con voz triste. Cada vez me dolía más verle así. No podía dejarle marchar así.

- No! - intenté levantarme, pero mi padre me cogió del brazo y no me dejó. - Yo me escapé y Jacob vino a buscarme. Solo ha sido cosa mía.

- ¿Y de donde has sacado ese vestido? - insistió mi madre. Estaba empeñada a culpar a Jacob de todo.

- Es algo que tenía tirado por ahí. - dije, mientras el doctor me curaba la rodilla herida y me vendaba la otra - Jacob no tiene la culpa de nada. Solo se echa la culpa para encubrirme.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Ya está. Una semana de reposo absoluto. - dijo el doctor. - Después vas a tener que ir con muletas. Y ahora, a dormir.

Mis padres me dieron un fuerte abrazo y fueron hacia la puerta. Cuando Jacob también se acercó para abrazarme, le cogí del brazo e impedí que se alejara.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro.

Mi padre me sonrió, cogió a mi madre de la mano y se marcharon con el doctor. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, Jacob se alejó de mí y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Cuando hice el intento de levantarme de la cama, vino corriendo hacia mí e hizo que volviera a tumbarme. Se sentó a mi lado, con mi mano entre las suyas.

- Tienes que descansar. Ya has oído al doctor. Deberías dormir un poco.

- No voy a poder.

- Inténtalo.

- No voy a poder dormir hasta que no me hayas perdonado.

En cuanto dije eso, Jacob levantó la vista y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenían ese brillo tan especial que habían tenido cuando éramos amigos. Ese brillo que me había enamorado.

**- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?**

- Por mi comportamiento durante tu baile de graduación. Y por la paliza que te dieron. Fui una completa idiota.

- No vuelvas a decir eso de ti. - me regañó, pellizcándome la mejilla. - Toda la culpa fue mía.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... Tú me gustabas mucho y... Yo solo quería darte celos. Por eso le dije a Leah que viniera al baile.

- ¿Qué?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**9.**

- Perdona, Nesie, pero nunca creí que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal. - dijo Jacob. Su voz sonaba como si se sintiera culpable. - Solo... Leah solo era una amiga, por aquel entonces. Empezamos a salir poco después de la graduación. Respecto a lo de la paliza... eso no fue culpa tuya.

- Claro que si. Lo hicieron porque te grité y ellos querían complacerme. - murmuré. Me dolía mucho pensar en aquella época. - Y si. Conseguiste ponerme celosa.

- No me digas. - exclamó, riendo. - Lamento mucho no haberte llamado en todo este tiempo.

- Y yo lamento no haber ido a verte al hospital.

- Ya está. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Ahora lo único que importa es que tienes que recuperarte. - besó el dorso de mi mano y continuó acariciándola. - Así que a dormir.

- Vale. - me rendí. Jacob me quité los tacones y me tapó con la sábana. - ¿Ya te vas?

Cogió la silla que había en la habitación y la puso al lado de mi cama. No hizo falta que dijera nada. Se acomodó en la silla, me cogió de la mano y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Nessie.

- Buenas noches, Jake.

Cerré los ojos y, en pocos segundos, me dormí.

.-.-.-.

Desperté cuando oí varias voces que venían del pasillo. Abrí los ojos y miré mi mano, que seguía unida a la de Jake, que dormía como un tronco. No se despertó hasta que no le di con la almohada un par de veces.

- Nessie, ¿Que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo, incorporándose.

- Me ha parecido oir unas voces en el pasillo.

- Voy a ir a ver. - besó el dorso de mi mano y salió de la habitación. No había pasado ni medio minuto que ya volvía a estar en la habitación. No venía solo. - Pequeña, tienes visita.

Tanya, Emmett, Victoria, Alice y Jasper entraron en la habitación, con un pequeño ramos de flores cada uno.

Todos se quedaron conmigo hasta que me trajeron la comida a la habitación.

Tanya y Victoria se veían muy distintas. Estuvieron hablando con Emmett y Alice, cosa que no había sucedido nunca. Me sentí muy feliz al ver a todos mis amigos juntos.

El único que se quedó en la habitación cuando me trajeron la comida fue Jacob, que se empeñó en darme de comer como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y yo le dejé que lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - dije, limpiándome la cara, ya que mientras hacía el avión, dándome de comer un yogurt, estrelló la cuchara contra mi mejilla.

- ¿El qué? ¿El avión? - dijo, poniéndose a reír, y se comió una cucharada de yorgurt.

- No, tonto. Quedarte aquí, conmigo.

- Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca - dijo, dejando de reír, evitando mirarme a la cara. - Nunca podría perdonarme el no estar contigo en estos momentos.

- Pero... La universidad... Y tus padres... Y... - "¿Por qué se queda? Así, lo único que está consiguiendo, es que me enamore más de él."

Toc, toc.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y la vi entrar en la habitación, me quedé con la boca abierta de lo alucinada que estaba. Jacob me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación en silencio, dejándome a solas con la que había sido mi mejor amiga durante cinco años.

Se quedó en la puerta, mirando hacia todos los lados menos a mí.

- Hola.

- Hola. - susurró. Se aclaró la garganta y sacó algo del bolsillo de su cazadora. - ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bien.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Como estás tú?

- No muy bien, la verdad. Te he traído esto. - se acercó a mi y dejó un anillo en la mesita en la que tenía la bandeja de la comida. - Anoche se te cayó sin que te dieras cuenta.

- Gracias.

Cuando había despertado del coma, me había dado cuenta de llevaba el anillo en el dedo. Era el anillo que Jacob me había regalado en mi catorce cumpleaños y que le tiré a la cara cuando le grité durante el baile. No me había dado ni cuenta de que se me había caído.

- ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara? - me di cuenta de que Rosalie tenía un ojo morado y un pequeño corte en la frente.

- Intenté pegar a Jasper y me di contra la puerta del coche. - dijo, sonriendo devilmente. - Pero me lo merezco.

- No digas eso. Siéntate, por favor.

- Soy de lo peor. - dijo, dejándose caer en la silla que tenía al lado, donde Jacob había pasado la noche. - Lo siento mucho. - murmuró.

- Perdona, ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - dije, haciéndome la sorda.

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? Porque sé que me has oído perfectamente. - dijo, sonriendo devilmente.

- Si. - me puse a reír y Rosalie se unió a mis risas.

- Siento mucho no haber venido a verte mientras estabas en coma. Y, sobretodo, lo que dije anoche. Y haberte pegado, claro.

- Gracias.

- Podría decir que lo hice porque iba borracha.

- Muy borracha. - inquirí.

- Si... Pero solo lo hice porque estaba celosa.

Estiré mi brazo y tomé su mano entre las mías.

- Pero... - no pude contenerme y no se lo pregunté. - ¿Por qué estabas celosa de mí?

- Eres guapa, simpática, amable con todo el mudno... Todo el mundo te quiere.

- A ti también.

- No. A mí me odian, pero nadie me dice nada porque me tienen miedo.

- Eso es porque tienes el poder. Yo odio tener el poder. Solo quiero que estén conmigo por lo que soy, no por lo que creen que soy.

- Yo también quiero eso. - mientras hablaba, una lágrima empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla. - Joder. Ya se me ha metido algo en el ojo. - dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo.

- ¿Como?

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. No te preocupes.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazó, ya sin disimular que estaba llorando. Dejé que llorara hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

Jacob entró en la habitación y nos encontró aun abrazadas. Le vi sonreir desde la puerta. Quiso salir de la habitación, pero le indiqué que no se marchara. Rosalie se separó de mí, se puso en pie y se volvió hacia Jacob.

- Espero y deseo que algún día puedas perdonarme. - dijo, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

- Ya estás perdonada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? - exclamó, claramente sorprendida.

- No soy nada rencoroso.

- Gracias, Jacob. - le dio un breve abrazo, vino a darme un beso y se marchó dando brincos de la habitación.

Jacob recogió las cosas de la comida y las sacó de la habitación. A los cinco minutos, volvía a estar sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Ha ido bien la cosa con Rosalie?

- Ha ido perfectamente. - me acomodé en la cama y me tumbé bien. - Es una gran persona, pero ella aun no lo sabe.

- Solo está celosa de ti.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Como?

- Ella misma me lo ha dicho. - me tumbé de lado y me quedé mirándole. - Tengo que idear algo para que empiece a relacionarse con los demás.

- ¿Que tienes en mente?

- Una fiesta, en mi casa. Solo unos pocos amigos, para que no se sienta abrumada. Cuando me haya recuperado, claro.

- Es una buena idea. - me cogió de la mano y se quedó mirando el anillo, que había vuelto a ponerme. - Al no vértelo puesto anoche, creí que lo habías perdido.

- Rosalie lo encontró. Se me cayó anoche cuando... me caí. - dije, evitando hablar del lamentable espectáculo que se formó. - No pensé que aun lo tuvieras.

- Esperaba poder dártelo de nuevo. - besó el anillo y continuó besando las yemas de cada uno de mis dedos. - Deseaba poder estar a tu lado de nuevo. Nunca perdí la esperanza.

- Jacob...

- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto.

- Yo... - estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa. Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi mano recorría su mejilla, pasando mis dedos por sus labios. Abrió lentamente la boca y fue chupando mis dedos, consiguiendo que empezara a excitarme como nunca antes. Se sentó lentamente a mi lado, en la cama. Intenté besarle, pero él besó mi mejilla y me cogió de ambas manos.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No puedo evitar que todo esto es causado por el accidente.

- No termino de entenderte. - dije, cada vez más sorprendida y alucinada. Cada vez tenía más ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos, a por sus labios. - ¿Me estás diciendo que esto que siento no es amor, sino simple agradecimiento? ¿Crees que no te quiero de verdad?

No respondió.

No hizo falta.

Su silencio fue más revelador que cualquier palabra que hubiera podido decirme.

Me solté de sus manos y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Estaba teniendo la reacción de una niña pequeña cuando no se sale con la suya, pero es que no quería que me viera llorar por su rechazo.

- Nessie... - su mano acarició con suavidad mi brazo, lo que aun me ponía las cosas más difíciles.

- Jacob, vete a casa. Ambos necesitamos descansar. - dije, intentando que no se notara que estaba llorando.

- Pero...

- Vete, por favor.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana? - preguntó. Sentí como se levantaba de la cama, pero le vi reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. No se movía de mi lado.

- ¿No tienes exámenes?

No respondió. Eso era un si. Estaba claro.

- Vendré a verte lo antes posible. Lo prometo.

Se alejó de mí y, para mi pesar, se fue.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**¿Que os ha parecido? **

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**10.**

Después de dos interminables semana, me dieron el alta en el hospital, y aun no había visto a Jacob. Lo entendía y me alegraba de que no hubiera venido a verme. No hubiera podido perdonarme que suspendiera sus exámenes por estar conmigo en el hospital.

- Vamos, Renesmee.

Rosalie, que había venido a verme cada día, cogió mi mochila y me dio las muletas, mientras que Alice me ayudaba a levantarme de la cama. Por mucho que Rosalie intentaba hablar con Alice, esta se hacía la sorda y fingía que Rosalie no estaba allí.

Rosalie creía que Alice la odiaba, pero yo sabía que no era así. Lo que pasaba es que Alice quería hacerla sufrir un poquito. Le estaba dando una lección y Rosalie lo aguantaba sin rechistar.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunté cuando ya salíamos por la puerta del hospital.

- Tú, descansar. - dijo Alice, que en ese momento me estaba abriendo la puerta del coche de Rosalie. - Que hayas salido del hospital no significa que puedas irte por ahí a hacer el loco.

- Alice tiene razón. - dijo Rosalie. - Aun no tienes la pierna del todo recuperada.

- No sé porque será... - murmuró Alice, aunque Rosalie también la escuchó y me di cuenta de que se entristecía.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a meterme en el coche y Alice fue hacia el suyo, mientras que Rosalie se ponía al volante de su coche y nos pusimos en marcha. No dijimos nada durante el camino. Las lágrimas brillaban en el rostro de Rosalie y, cuando llegamos a mi casa y Rose paró el coche, me quité el cinturón y me lancé a sus brazos.

- Mi pequeña Rose. ¿Por qué lloras?

- Sabía que era odiada, pero... es muy duro verlo ante mis narices.

- Cariño, Alice no te odia.

- No estoy ciega, Renesmee.

- Pero...

- Venga, vamos. - dije, quitándole el cinturón. Rosalie salió del coche y abrió mi puerta.

Me ayudó a salir del coche, cogió mis cosas y fuimos hacia mi casa. Abrió la puerta con mis llaves y entramos. A pesar de que solo eran las diez de la mañana, la casa estaba muy oscura. "Están tramando algo". Entramos en el salón, pero allí no había nadie. "Serán imaginaciones mías. Papá y mamá deben de estar trabajando."

- ¿Que quieres hacer? - preguntó Rosalie, encendiendo la lámpara que había al lado del sofá. - ¿Quieres ver la televisión? ¿Salir a tomar el sol?

- Si. Prefiero salir al jardín. - dije, yendo hacia allí, con una sola muleta. - Hoy hace buen día.

- Muy bien.

Cuando salimos al jardín, me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa. Todos estaban allí. Mis padres, Alice y Jasper, Emmett, Victoria, Tanya y Garret. Se me debió quedar cara de idiota, porque todos comenzaron a reír.

Estuvimos toda la mañana hablando, riendo y, los que podían, bañándose en la piscina.

Al medio día, los chicos hicieron una barbacoa y comimos todos juntos en el jardín. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero aun así sentía que me faltaba algo. Me faltaba Jacob. Era sábado y Jacob no tenía clase. "Jacob, ¿Donde te has metido?"

- Tengo que irme. - dijo Rose.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y ya solo quedábamos mis padres, Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo.

- ¿No te puedes quedar? Puedes quedarte a dormir, por fi...

- A dormir no me puedo quedar, pero tal vez me pueda quedar a cenar. - dijo, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. - Pero para eso voy a tener que hacer una llamada.

Se la veía nerviosa, nunca la había visto así. Entró en la casa y se pasó más de media hora alló. Cuando salió de nuevo al jardín, lucía una esplendorosa sonrisa. "Seguro que está saliendo con algún chico."

- Nosotros nos vamos. - dijo mi padre cuando cayó la noche. - Nos vemos luego, chicos.

- Adiós. - dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- Voy a buscar mi móvil. Estoy esperando una llamada. - dijo Alice. Besó a Jasper y entró en la casa.

Al momento, Rosalie se puso en pie y la siguió. Jasper y yo nos miramos y, con su ayuda, ambos fuimos hacia la puerta, a la que pegamos la oreja para escuchar.

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - oí que dijo Alice._

_- Me gustaría poder hablar contigo._

_- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar._

_- ¿Vas a dejar que me disculpe algún día?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Disculparte? ¿Tú?_

_- Si._

_- Pues venga._

_- Alice, perdona que te haya tratado tan mal. Que haya hablado mal de ti. Que te pegara y... bueno... Perdona por todo. - Rosalie estaba siendo muy sincera, como nunca antes lo había sido._

_- ¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?_

_- No tienes porque creerme. Solo quería que supieras que lo siento mucho._

- ¿Rosalie disculpándose? - susurró Jasper. Parecía muy sorprendido. - Ya era hora.

- Creo que no conoces muy bien a tu hermana.

_- Bueno... Entonces creo que al fin puedo dejar de fingir que estoy enfadada contigo. - dijo Alice. Yo no pude evitar ponerme a reír._

_- ¿Como dices?_

_- Solo quería que te dieras cuenta de que no todo es tan fácil. Solo quería que..._

_- Que me ganara tu perdón._

_- Si. Por así decirlo._

_- Entonces... ¿Me perdonas?_

_- Vas a ser mi cuñada. Tenemos que llevarnos bien._

En cuanto Alice dijo eso, me volví hacia Jasper. No me miraba y me di cuenta de que se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate. No me pude contener y le di un puñetazo en el hombro, por lo que casi me caigo.

- Capullo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vais a casaros? - le di otro puñetazo y esta vez si que perdí el equilibrio del todo y me caí de culo al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

- ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho? - dije, apartando la mano de Jasper de un manotazo.

- Os lo íbamos a decir hoy, pero yo me puse muy nervioso y Alice dijo que ya os lo contaríamos en otro momento. - volvió a tenderme su mano y esta vez si que dejé que me ayudara a ponerme en pie.

Me ayudó a ir hacia una de las tumbonas y me senté.

- Rosalie y tú sois las únicas que lo sabeis. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado, tomando mi mano. - Mañana comeremos con mis padres y les daremos la gran noticia.

- Perdona que te haya pegado. Yo... me sorprendí. No hace ni un mes que os conoceis.

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes.

- Oye, Jasper.

- ¿Si?

- Nada. Da igual.

- Jacob quería venir, pero al final no ha podido. - dijo, como si hubiera estado leyendo la mente. Jasper siempre sabía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía.

Alice y Rosalie salieron juntas al jardín, con los brazos entrelazados.

Cenamos los cuatro juntos un par de pizzas y, a las once, Jasper me llevó en brazos a la cama y se marcharon los tres juntos.

No podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie y Alice, que al fin se llevaban bien. En que Alice y Jasper se habían prometido en poco más de dos semanas de relación. Era...

Cuando al fin estaba consiguiendo dormirme, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, pero no reconocí el número. No solía contestar a los números que no conocía, así que metí el móvil bajo la almohada e intenté seguir durmiendo, pero no lo conseguí. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era el mismo número. Esta vez si que respondí.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Ahora contestas a números desconocidos?_

Sonreí como una boba en cuanto oí la voz de Jacob y, al momento, sentí como la mano con la que cogía el teléfono comenzaba a temblar.

- Solo cuando no dejar de dar el coñazo.

_- Lamento no haber podido ir a tu casa hoy._

- No te preocupes.

_- ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?_

Estuvimos hablando cerca de dos horas, como tantas veces habíamos hecho en los viejos tiempos.

Yo le conté todo lo que había pasado ese día y como me había ido esas dos últimas semanas. Él también me contó como le había ido todo y los exámenes, que creía que había aprobado con buena nota. Incluso me contó que Leah había ido a verle a la universidad, lo que hizo que me pusiera a temblar, pero esta vez de puros celos. "¿Por qué narices me habla de ella?"

- ¿Y que le dijiste? - pregunté, intentando hablar con calma, cuando me dijo que Leah le había dicho que volver a salir juntos.

_- Obviamente, le dije que no._

- ¿De verdad? - exclamé, incorporándome de golpe. - Quiero decir... ¿como es eso?

_- Es que no estoy enamorado de ella._

- Ah!

_- ¿Crees que podría ir a verte esta noche?_

- Claro! - exclamé de nuevo, aunque me di cuenta de que sonaba desesperada. - Es decir... Bueno... Es que estoy sola...

_- Mejor._

- ¿Como dices?

_- Es que quiero comentarte una cosa. A solas._

- Ah! - "Ya me había hecho ilusiones." - Claro, ven. Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. ¿Te acuerdas de donde está la llave?

- Si.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**Y espero que os guste el siguiente.**

**Opiniones, por fi.**

**Kisses.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

11.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y vi aparecer a Jacob. No se movió de al lado de la puerta, aunque no dejaba de mirarme. Y se le veía nervioso.

- Hola. - dije con timidez. No sabía como comportame. No sabía que podía esperar de él después de tantos días. - ¿Encontraste bien la llave?

- Si, aunque la cambiasteis de maceta. - dijo, dejando la llave sobre mi escritorio. - La verdad es que me ha costado cinco minutos encontrarla.

- Pero... Pero si hace cinco minutos que colgamos. - dije, sorprendida. - Como...

- Llevo dos horas sentado en tu porche. No me atrevía a entrar. No estaba muy seguro de que quisieras verme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que sucedió en el hospital. - vino hacia mí y se arrodilló a mi lado. - Por...

Me acerqué al borde de la cama y me senté, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas. Estaba temblando.

- Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. - dije, armándome de valor.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero. Y no es por lo ocurrido todos estos días, es por ti. - Jacob levantó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos. Volvían a brillarle.

- Yo también te quiero.

Iba a hablar, pero no pude. Jacob se acercó y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso corto pero muy intenso. Me había quedado paralizada y no había podido besarle como tanto deseaba hacer. Por suerte, Jacob volvió a besarme, y esta vez si que reaccioné.

Empezamos a mover nuestros labios al mismo ritmo, mientras que rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Poco a poco, me fui tumbando en la cama, con Jacob poniéndose con cuidado encima de mí. Acariciaba mi cintura con dulzura por encima de mi camisón. Estaba viviendo el mejor día de toda mi vida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero, cuando Jacob se tumbó a mi lado, me quedé, porque separó sus labios de los míos.

- Renesmee. - levantó mi camisón y empezó a recorrer mi tripa con un dedo.

- Jacob. - dije, en el mismo tono cantarín con el que él dijo mi nombre.

- Seguro que tus padres llegarán pronto.

- ¿Y?

- Que tengo que irme.

- No puedes venir aquí, decirme lo que me has dicho, besarme como lo has hecho, e irte como si nada. - dije, probocando que se pusiera a reír, aun sin dejar de acariciar mi tripa, esta vez con un dedo, haciéndo círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

- Mañana me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mí. - besó mi ombligo y volvió a hacer circulitos.

- Vale.

- Vendré a buscarte a las nueve. - dijo, cogiéndo mi móvil, que tenía en la cama y, por lo que vi, puso la alarma de mi móvil a las ocho y media. - Te prepararé el desayuno.

- Me parece un plan perfecto. - tomé su mano y besé el dorso de la misma.

- Duerme, mi pequeña Nessie. - besó mi frente y se levantó de la cama. Cogió la llave de encima de mi escritorio y se marchó.

Esa noche dormí como nunca y maldije la maldita alarma cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Mamá! - grité, levantándome de la cama. Solo tenía media hora para arreglarme y no podía hacerlo sola. - MAMÁ!

- Ya estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí. - mi madre entró corriendo en la habitación en el momento es que estaba en pie, intentando ir hacia el armario. - ¿Que pasa? ¿Te has caído? ¿Te duele la pierna?

- Jacob va a venir a buscarme en media hora y no voy a poder arreglarme sola. - cogí la única maleta que solía utilizar y fui hacia el armario. - ayúdame, por favor.

- Pero... Tu pierna...

- Por favor, mamá. Jacob nunca va a permitir que me haga daño. Deberías saberlo. - dije, volviéndome para mirarla. No se la veía nada convencida. - Va... Por favor... Solo vamos a ir a desayunar. Como hacíamos antes. - dije, poniendo ojitos. Sabía que nunca había podido resistirse.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, sonriendo devilmente.

Mi madre me ayudó a vestirme con un vestido azul, ancho, de tirante fino. Me recogió el pelo en una trenza y me maquilló un poco, aunque no mucho. A ella no le gustaba que me maquillara, pero es que yo quería estar guapa para Jacob.

Cuando dieron las nueve en punto, el timbre comenzó a sonar. Empecé a bajar las escaleras y bajé el último escalón de un salto. Casi me como la puerta, pero mi padre llegó y me sujetó a tiempo.

- Relájate, pequeña. - dijo mi padre, abriendo la puerta. - Buenos días, Jacob.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen.

- Creo que, después de lo que hemos pasado, puedes volver a llamarme Edward.

- De acuerdo. Buenos días, Edward. Buenos días, señora Cullen. - dijo Jacob. Él sabía que mi madre siempre se hacía llamar así.

- Hola.

- Esto es para ti. - sacó la mano que tenía escondida tras su espalda, en la que llevaba un precioso ramo de rosas. - Feliz cumpleaños.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Con todo lo que me había pasado, había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños y Jacob, con todo lo que había pasado, se había acordado. Como pude, me acerqué a él y le abracé.

- Muchas gracias, Jake.

- Es como si no te acordaras del día que es hoy.

- Es que no me acordaba. - admití. - ¿Que llevas en esa mochila? - dije, al ver que llevaba una mochila colgada en su espalda.

- Nuestro desayuno. ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Ya estás lista?

- Si.

- Dame, cariño. Pondré las rosas en agua. - dijo mi padre, pero cogí el ramo y lo presioné contra mi pecho.

- No. Quiero llevármelas. - me quejé, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- De acuerdo. Como quieras, cielo.

Nos despedimos de mis padres, Jacob me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia una enorme y preciosa moto. Cuando Jacob me dejó en el suelo, me apoyé en ella y Jacob me puso un casco. "Joder. Para un día que me arreglo el pelo con espuma, va y viene en moto."

- ¿De donde has sacado la moto?

- Me la regalaron mis padres para ir a la universidad.

- ¿Y el coche?

- El coche es de mi padre. - volvió a cogerme en brazos y me montó en la moto.

Nos pusimos en marcha y, conforme íbamos avanzando, me iba dando cuenta de hacia donde íbamos. Al parecer, su lugar especial era el mismo que el mío. El río. El lugar en el que me enamoré de él.

Cuando Jacob detuvo la moto, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia la orilla del rio, donde colocó una manta. Me ayudó a sentarme sobre ella, se sentó a mi lado y, al fin, nos besamos.

- Aquí fue donde nos reencontramos. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

Se quitó la mochila y sacó la comida de la mochila.

- Gracias por todo. - dije, oliendo el ramo de rosas, que aun tenia en la mano. - Hay muchas.

- Una por cada año de vida.

- ¿Por qué eres tan genial?

- Es un talento natural que, con los años y el amor que siento por ti, se ha agudizado. - cogió una de las rosas y empezó a recorrer mi brazo con ella.

- Amor. - murmuré.

- Si. Amor.

Acariciaba mi cintura, pero cogí su mano y, poco a poco, la fui metiendo por debajo de mi vestido y la dejé sobre mi tripa, aunque en realidad quería sentir su mano en otro lugar. "Contrólate, Renesmee."

Me fui tumbando en el suelo, aun con la mano de Jacob acariciando mi tripa y Jacob se fue poniendo encima de mí. Empezó besando mi cuello y, al momento, nuestros labios se encontraron, iniciando una serie de acontecimientos que... Dios mio! Fue lo mejor de mi vida.

- El corazón te late muy deprisa. - dije, sintiendo como me daba un beso en el pelo, cuando se tumbó a mi lado.

- Eso es porque estoy contigo. - dijo, acariciando mi tripa. - ¿Te ha dolido cuando...?

- Si, pero ha valido la pena. - dije. Siempre había querido que Jacob fuera el primero en hacerme el amor. Y lo había sido. - Jacob...

- Dime.

- ¿A que nos lleva esto?

- A que te amo y a que no quiero seguir estando alejado de ti. - pasó a acariciar mi espalda, haciendo pequeños circulitos. - Y me gustaría iniciar una relación contigo. Si tu estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

- Pídemelo.

- Renesmee, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Si. - dije, sonriendo como una boba. - Claro que quiero salir contigo.

- Entonces, ¿Estás preparada para nuestra primera cita?

- Si. - me tumbé encima de Jacob, le besé y nos sentamos en el suelo.

Jacob preparó el desayuno y desayunamos ahí, en nuestro lugar especial. (Que a partir de ese momento, se convirtió en un lugar mucho más especial. Nuestro lugar.

No hicieron falta palabras. Solo el estar él y yo juntos me causaba tan felicidad y emoción que sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir lo contrario. :P**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee Cullen.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

12. Epílogo.

Para la semana que viene, quiero un trabajo sobre el escritor que vosotros elijais. Vida, obras... Todo.

Cerré mi cuaderno, en el que tomaba mis apuntes, y esperé a que todos salieran de clase. Nos quedamos solo Alice, Rosalie, mi padre (que aun estaba recogiendo sus cosas) y yo.

- Profesor Cullen. ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo en grupo? - preguntó Alice.

- Como querais. Ya sabeis que podeis elegir.

- Gracias! - exclamó, sonriendo. - Rose, Ness, ¿hacemos el trabajo las tres juntas?

- Claro! - exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Salimos las tres juntas de clase y fuimos hacia la cafetería, donde nos encontramos con nuestros respectivos novios y, en el caso de Alice, marido.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Jacob y yo comenzamos a salir. Yo estaba estudiando ya el último curso de la carrera y él, que ya había terminado y estaba trabajando, venía con Jasper a comer con nosotros todos los días a la universidad. Alice y Jasper ya se habían casado y, para sorpresa de todos, Rosalie y Emmett habían comenzado a salir juntos.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, me senté al lado de Jacob y le besé.

- ¿Como ha ido la mañana? - dijo, llevando su mano a mi tripa, como hacía todos los días, levantó un poco la camiseta y la besó. - ¿Os lo habeis pasado bien? - dijo, ahora hablando a mi tripa.

- No ha ido mal. - dije, cogiendo patatas de su plato. - Aunque me ha dado un poco de guerra.

¿Aun no os lo había dicho? Estoy embarazada.

- Suerte que solo quedan dos semanas para terminar las clases. - dijo Rosalie, antes de comenzar a comerle la boca a Emmett.

Aun me resultaba extraño ver a Rosalie y Emmett juntos. Y no era la única a la que le pasaba. Desde el día en que sacaron a la luz su relación, pocos meses después de comenzar a salir, todos comenzaron a mirarnos raro. Y es que, las diosas, como siempre nos habían llamado, habían desaparecido.

- Cariño, cuando salgas hoy de clase, me gustaría hablar contigo. - dijo Jacob hablándome al oído.

- Claro. - dije, aunque me había asustado un poco. "¿De qué querrá hablar Jacob?" - ¿Vendrás a buscarnos? - pregunté.

Desde que me había enterado de que estaba embarazada, había cogido la costumbre de hablar en plural. Y Jacob me seguía el rollo.

- Claro. Iremos a comer tarta de chocolate.

.-.-.-.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Rosalie y Alice se marcharon en el coche de Emmett, mientras que yo me quedé esperando en el aparcamiento a Jacob, que llegó a los pocos minutos.

Como siempre, se detubo a mi lado, se bajó del coche, me ayudó a subirme, volvió a montarse en el coche y puso rumbo a nuestra cafetería favorita.

- ¿Qué es eso que querías contarme? - pregunté en cuanto nos sentamos.

- Ah, si! Eso. - dijo, sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa nerviosa. - Pues verás. Mi padre se jubila el mes que viene y han decidido, junto a mi madre, que van a irse a vivir a Florida, a la casa que heredó de mis abuelos.

- Que guai. Me alegro por ellos. - dije sinceramente. - ¿Y te vas a quedar solo en la casa?

- Bueno... Esperaba que... He pensado que tal vez...

- ¿Qué? - exclamé sin querer al verle tan indeciso.

- Ya que estamos esperando un hijo, he pensado que tal vez podrías trasladarte a mi casa. Convertirla en nuestra casa.

Me quedé de piedra al oir sus palabras. "¿Pero como no se me ha ocurrido?"

- ¿Nessie? - me cogió de ambas manos y se me quedó mirando. Aun no podía ni moverme. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. - conseguí decir, aunque aun no sé como.

- ¿Que te parece la idea?

- SI.

- ¿Si, qué?

- Estoy deseando irme a vivir contigo. - dije, haciendo sonreír a Jacob. - Será genial.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Cuanto te quiero. - se puso en pie y yo hice lo mismo al tiempo que me abrazaba. - No estaba segura de que aceptaras.

- ¿Y eso?

- No sé. Miedo, tal vez.

- Jacob. Te amo. Y lo único que quiero es pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. - dije, llevandi ambas manos a sus mejillas, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos. - ¿Estás llorando?

Jacob no dijo nada y se secó las lágrimas. No fundimos en un apasionado beso y volvimos a abrazarnos. Me di cuenta de que nos estaban mirando cuando comencé a oír unos aplausos.

Sentí como me sonrojaba por momentos. Jacob me ayudó a sentarme y comenzamos a comer la tarta que nos acababan de traer.

.-.-.-.

POV JACOB.

Cuando Renesmee me dijo que también quería vivir conmgo, me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Tal y como me habían dicho ms padres, se marcharon pasado un mes y, al día siguiente de haberse marchado, ya estábamos trayendo todas las cosas de Nessie y del bebé a la que iba a ser nuestra casa y, en menos de una semana, ya estábamos del todo instalados.

- Cuanto me gusta esto. - dijo Renesmee.

Era de noche y nos estábamos bañando en la piscina.

- Tu y yo, al fin solos. - dijo, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Si. Menos mal que se ha acabado la mudanza. - dije, sintiendo como al fin comenzaba a relajarame.

- Si... Necesitas un descanso.

Renesmee estaba ya de ocho meses y cada día estaba más hermosa. El embarazo le estaba sentando de maravilla. Me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos, desnuda, besándome como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Au, au, au...

- ¿Qué? - dije mirándole, asustado. - ¿Que pasa?

Renesmee se puso a reír al momento. Llevaba todo el mes haciéndome lo mismo y yo seguía cayendo como un tonto en sus bromas.

- No bromees con eso. - dije, haciendo que aun riera con más ganas. - El día que de verdad te pongas de parto, no te creeré y tendrás que ir a parir sola.

- Mentiroso. - dijo, abrazándome de nuevo. - Jake.

- Si?

- ¿Me acompañas al baño?

- Claro.

Ayudé a Renesmee a salir de la piscina, le puse el albronoz y entramos en la casa. Renesmee, sin venir a cuento, frenó en seco frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, esperando otra de sus bromas.

- No estoy muy segura. - dijo, mirando al suelo, donde había un gran charco de agua.

- ¿Te has meado antes de llegar al baño? - bromeé.

- O eso o he roto aguas.

Al principio me puse a reír, pero al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro, salí corriendo hacia el dormitorio, cogí la bolsa y un vestido, se lo puse y me la llevé de inmediato.

- No puede ser. Aun es pronto. No puede ser. - iba diciendo mi Nessie.

- Tranquila. Llegaremos al hospital en un santiamén. - dije, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque yo también estaba nervioso y muerto de miedo. - No pasa nada, vale?

- Vale.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si.

- Venga. Nos vamos.

Puse el coche en marcha y, mientras iba hacia el hospital, Renesmee, como pudo, fue llamando a todos nuestros amigos y a nuestros padres.

En cuanto entramos en el hospital, una enfermera vino a buscar a mi Nessie y se la llevó en una silla de ruedas. Fui a rellenar el formulario que me dio la recepcionista y, al momento, eché a correr hacia la habitación en la que estaba mi Nessie. Y supe cual era la habitación porque mi chica no dejaba de gritar.

_- Jacob, aparece de una maldita vez!_

- Ya estoy aquí. - dije, entrando en la habitación. La enfermera me miró aliviada y se marchó corriendo. - Creo que deberías relajarte un poco. - dije, sentándome a su lado, aunque no debí de haberlo hecho.

En cuanto me senté, me cogió de la mano y apretó con fuerza.

- Joder. - dije, sin poder evitarlo. Me estaba destrozando la mano. - Renesmee, por favor.

- Si a ti te duele esto, imagínate como estoy yo. - dijo entre dientes. - Así que no me digas que me relaje.

- Vale. Perdona. - dije, aunque con cierta dificultad.

Renesmee aflojó su agarre y comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad. Estaba sudando y se notaba como sufría. Me levanté de la sila y me senté a su lado en la cama. Renesmee me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso.

- Perdona Jake. - susurró.

- Tranquila.

- Es que tengo miedo.

- Todo va a ir bien. Te lo prometo. - besé sus labios y vi como Renesmee sonreía al fin.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos.

- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro.

- Genial, porque el bebé ya está en camino.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vayas a avisar al maldito médico! - gritó.

Todo fue caos desde el momento en que salí al pasillo a buscar al médico hasta el momento en que el llanto de un bebé sustituyó a los gritos de su madre.

- Jacob.

- ¿Eh?

- Jacob.

- ¿Qué? - dije mirando a Renesmee. Tenía al bebé en sus brazos. - ¿Estais bien?

- Estamos genial. - dijo, sonriendo.

Al fin conseguí moverme y me acerqué a ellos. Me senté en la camilla y Renesmee puso al bebé en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues un bebé, Jake. - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose a reír. - nuestro bebé.

Me puse a reír y acomodé mejor al bebé entre mis brazos.

- Me refería a si es niño o niña.

- Es una preciosa niña. - dijo la enfermera que tenía a mi lado. - ¿Como se va a llamar?

- Aun no lo hemos pensado. - dijo Renesmee. - ¿Alguna idea, Jake?

- No. - dije, aun mirando la carita de mi pequeño ángel.

- Entonces, de momento, será la pequeña Black. - dijo la enfermera antes de coger a la niña de mis brazos. - Voy a lavarla un poco.

- Pero...

- Enseguida se la traigo, señor.

- Vale. - me rendí.

Renesmee me cogió de la mano y me miró. Estaba tan hermosa...

- ¿Que pasa?

- Estás preciosa.

- Exagerado! - exclamó, poniéndose a reír. - Oye, he pensado en un nombre genial para la niña.

- Dime cual es.

- Jaqueline.

Me encanta. - dije, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba emocionado. - Gracias.

Abracé a mi chica en el momento en que alguien entraba en la habitación. Era Alice, que venía seguida de Jasper y Rosalie.

Después de su visita, vinieron nuestros amigos, los padres de Renesmee... Y mis padres me llamaron diciendo que esa misma noche cogerían un avión para venir a ver a su nieta.

Estábamos rodeados de la gente que queríamos en el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.

"Os quiero."

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Al fin he escrito el capi. El final es un poco... puff... pero así es como me ha salido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por seguirme.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
